


Zombie Hunter

by CynicalGamer



Series: Zombie Teeth AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geoff and Michael find some british kid and take him in, they find he's more of a hassle than they might want. Ontop of that, Jack's not going to be happy. Strength in numbers, though, right? And when the world's giving you shit, you just have to keep pushing.<br/>((Zombie AU, none of the guys knew eachother prior to the apocalypse. Part one of the AU.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO [LEDALUCK](ledaluck.tumblr.com) FOR GIVING ME LOTS OF IDEAS  
> She's really great uwu

Geoff kicks the door open, Michael following close behind. They need to do this quickly, a group of the undead are heading straight for the hotel.  
"Go left, I'll look right." He commands quickly, heading towards anything that could be supplies. Michael glances at Geoff as he picks up some things.

Geoff always looks tired, his entire body looking worn from months of survival. The ginger briefly wonders what the man was like before all of this.  
He seems friendly for the most part, but it feels like he's closing off from the world, even from the small group of three they have. The man is wearing what he always is; a rusty red T-shirt, still stained with blood, a pair of worn jeans, and that red checkered handkerchief around his neck. Geoff's face is ragged, a long scar along his cheek and an unruly beard and mustache combo growing. Overall, he's a mess.

Michael's not looking much better, though. He had cut his hair before everything started, but now it's grown down to his chin, its usual curly self. He's wearing a black tank top and shorts, trying to keep himself from sweating constantly. He pulls down his beanie a bit and rubs absent-mindedly at his wrapped up arm. He still remembers the pain, but the memory is dulling.  
"Find much?" Geoff calls from across the lobby area. "I've barely found shit!" Michael replies, rummaging a bit more. Gee, it's as if someone already went through this area!

The feeling of a gun barrel touching the back of his head causes Michael to freeze. Oh shit.  
"D...don't move..." The voice is definitely male, but also seems accented in some way. Michael can't figure out after hearing such few words, though.  
Geoff's gun clicks, and it sounds like he's ready to shoot. "Hey! Leave him alone, asshole!" The man barks defensively, taking small steps forward. The cool metal of the gun is no longer against the ginger's head and it sounds as though the stranger takes a few steps back.

"I'm sorry! Just...just...please leave!" British. This guy's definitely british.  
"Who are you?!" Geoff questions. Michael takes his chance to slowly turn his head and look at his assaulter. "Gavin Free." He stammers out quickly, lowering his gun.

This guy looks pathetic, all limbs and no muscle really. He has a bit of stubble, but really, his hair is the only thing out of control, being as long as Michael's and messier. He's wearing a purple v-neck and one of those weird green sleeveless jackets. Those jeans he has look a bit too tight, and what's with the black wristbands?  
The brit shifts awkwardly on his feet, feeling uncomfortable under the tattooed man's stare. Michael glances at the weapon and sighs, standing up. "This guy's not a threat, Geoff. Still has the safety on his gun." Gavin cringes and examines his weapon.  
"Safety?" He mutters.

Geoff lowers his gun, letting out a frustrated sigh. "God damnit. Fucking scaring me for no reason!"  
Michael can't help but want to laugh. It is a bit funny, afterall. "You're a fucking idiot! How have YOU stayed alive all these months?" The ginger asks, snatching the gun away from the blonde. "Hey! Are you mental? You don't just take a man's gun!" Gavin retorts, not answering the question. "Haha! Holy shit! You're so fucking british!" Michael laughs, handing the gun back. "So not only are you fucking clueless with a gun, but you're also foreign? How are you still alive?" Geoff suddenly says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, uh...you know. I've just been here. No one's really come through here." Gavin shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shit. We need to get you out of here. There's a group making there way here."  
"A...group? You mean people?" Gavin inquires.  
"Zombies, dickweed!" Michael corrects him, rather crudely.

"Come on, you're coming with us." Geoff says, but soon getting stopped by Michael. "Dude, you know what Jack said!"  
"Don't worry about Jack, I'll talk to him about it."  
"Geoff---"  
"Michael. We can't leave him here, he'll be torn apart!"  
"Helloooo...? Right here, you knobs!" Gavin interrupts, arms crossed and a scowl firmly placed on his face.

Geoff sighs, looking straight at the blonde. "Look. You're not good with a gun, obviously. Come with us, we'll help you out."  
"...but...I don't even know you lads!" He looks torn, shoulders tensing.  
"I'm Geoff, this asshole is Michael, and when we get to the camp, you'll get to meet Jack. There, you know us! Now let's get the fuck out of here!" The man sure knows how to make a first impression. Gavin nods his head once, tucking his gun away and carefully stepping over a few things. Michael groans scratching the back of his head. This isn't going to end well.

The small group of three make their way out of the hotel, Geoff taking lead. He always was the leader, Michael notes, scowling. It isn't that it irritates him, it just seems Geoff doesn't care about what Jack or Michael think is best. Then again, Jack isn't really one to assert himself, he's more of a yes-man.  
Gavin manages to keep up, almost staying directly beside Michael, but every once in awhile tripping and stumbling behind a few feet. He's certainly not graceful. It's like he's a new born deer, struggling to follow its mom and dad.

Geoff being the dad...and wait...guess Michael's the mom.  
Fuck.

"We're almost there." Geoff calls back.  
"GEOFF, LOOK OUT!" Michael suddenly yells, the tattooed man turning to see a zombie five feet away. Geoff drops his gun and gets his knife, avoiding a lunge from the decaying human. He then moves quickly, taking his chance and stabbing it through the eye twice, letting it fall.  
"Holy...shit..." Gavin breathes, gagging a little. Michael raises an eyebrow, turning to the brit. "Jesus, dude. Are you alright?" Gavin shakes his head no and leans up against a tree. "God fucking damn it! Geoff, he's going to puke! At the sight of a FUCKING DEAD PERSON!" Michael loses it, flailing his arms in rage.  
"Give him a break." Geoff calmly tells him, putting his knife away and picking up his gun.

The brunette makes his way over and gently pats Gavin's back.  
"Welcome to the fucking apocalypse, kid." Geoff says sternly, cracking a smirk when the brit looks up. "Now come on, let's go show Jack our latest mistake." He continues walking, a slightly shocked Gavin taking a deep breath before moving along to keep up.

This will not be fun.


	2. A Night Of Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I even say

"God DAMN IT, Geoff! What did I TELL YOU?!" Jack kicks the wall, cringing at the pain now shooting up his leg. Geoff doesn't attempt to speak back, he just stands there, calmly.

Jack's a friendly looking man, at least when he's not like this. His beard extends pretty far, all of his hair unruly and frayed. Part of his glasses look bent and his plaid shirt that he wears over his grey T-shirt is torn in spots. He looks worse than Geoff and Michael, whether he's been through worse or just takes less care of himself.  
Jack paces wildly, one hand steadily gripping his own hair.

Gavin and Michael are sitting off in the corner, watching the argument from afar.  
"Geoff! He--he could be...!" Jack gets quiet, as if trying to be sure Gavin doesn't hear. "...injured..."  
Geoff rolls his eyes shaking his head. "Does he LOOK it?" He asks, running a hand through his hair. It almost seems a valid question, Jack glancing over at the brit. Gavin takes up the defensive, glaring daggers. "Excuse me? Injured? I'm not bitten or scratched! Or, or...anything!" He stands up raising his arms up.

"Nothing!"  
"We don't know that for a fact!" Jack spits back, fists clenching slightly.  
"What about him?! What about that!?" Gavin jabs a finger towards Michael's wrapped up arm, the ginger scowling. "He was SHOT! Not BITTEN!" Jack and Gavin are now only a few feet apart, Geoff and Michael choosing to keep their distances. Jack isn't one to back down when he feels strongly about something.

"Well alright! That's top! Look at me! I'm NOT injured!" Gavin protests more, his eyes showing how truly scared he is. The bearded man steps back and looks at Geoff again. "Jack, are you seriously going to throw him out?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"...No...but he's your responsibility! I'm not going to look after him!" And with that, Jack makes his way into another room of the building.

Said building, Gavin notes, appears to be an old hardware store, but all of the shelves are moved up against the windows. The floor is half concrete, half carpet, so he can only guess where they sleep. Where Jack likes to run off to, that's a small office, probably where a manager or employees would stay during breaks. It appears pretty empty, from what the brit can see through the window.

"That's Jack for you." Geoff sighs, leaning against a wall and sliding down it. Michael looks down to his feet. He's been quiet this whole time...odd.  
"Seems like a nice guy..." Gavin states sarcastically. Geoff shrugs, letting his head fall back against the hard wall with a thud. "He's stressed, that's all...s'hard when you're stuck with a pair of assholes and the job of strategies." Gavin looks confused by the statement, and the older survivor decides to elaborate. "Jack's not good with the undead. He panics, so we let him decide more...strategic things."  
"Oh."

Michael glances at the brit, still scowling.  
"Excuse me, but do you ALWAYS look you have a sausage up your bum?" Gavin suddenly asks, receiving a full-on glare this time. "Shut the fuck up!" The ginger retorts, going back to staring as his shoes. There's something off about this guy.  
There's something off about all of them, Gavin notes, frowning. Geoff seems lost in his own world often, Michael's always bitter, and Jack's freaking out over nothing!

"It's getting late. I'm going to turn in early." Geoff stands, rubbing his shoulder. "Not as young as I use to be..." He manages a chuckle, taking a few steps before ruffling Michael's hair, which is insane looking since he took off his beanie. "Night." Michael murmurs, patting his own hair down.

It's another few minutes before Gavin tries something risky.  
"So, uh...how'd this group form?" He asks, shifting awkwardly on the floor. Michael shoots him a look, not responding right away. "Why the fuck do you care?"  
"Look, you minged up asshole! I'm just curious!" Gavin pouts, but the ginger chuckles at the word choice. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?" The brit looks up at the question, still frowning, but curious as to why he would ask. "I planned to move here."

Michael nods slightly, actually looking interested. "So...my question?" Gavin catches the other survivor a bit off guard, but he recovers quickly. "Uh, Geoff and Jack found me a bit after I got shot. Some guys refused to play nice, so they fucked me over. Shot me and took my shit. If it wasn't for them, I would've bled to death." He moves his arm a little, biting the inside of his cheek.  
"What about Jack and Geoff?" Gavin looks over to the sleeping man, and then to the door across the room.

"Geoff...doesn't talk about before. Sometimes you talk to him, and it's like he fucking doesn't believe in a time before this..." The blonde furrows his eyebrows, obviously not understanding. "Why?" Michael shrugs.  
"Apparently he lost his wife and kid. Guess that kinda thing can mess a person up. Anyway, he and Jack were at a Target or something, ya know, when shit hit the fan? Jack helped Geoff out and it was suppose to just be a temporary thing, but...shit got bad. They became a team of sorts."

Gavin nods along with the story, leaning slightly forward to rest his chin in his hands. "Sounds mental."  
"Yeah, it does."  
"What about you Mi-cool? where were you when it started?"  
Michael cringes and shakes his head. "Jesus christ! Never say my name again! Your accent makes it all weird." Gavin chuckles, taking it as a challenge of sorts.  
"Aww, but Mi-cool!"  
"Fucking stop, Gavin!"

The brit hears anger, but he can't help smiling when he sees Michael do the same.

Jack peeks his head out of the other room, noticing a passed out Geoff, and Michael and Gavin laughing in the corner. Gnawing on his lower lip, the bearded man closes the door again. He's tired.  
Really tired.  
There's only so much he can take per day, and he's reached his limit for sure. Jack sits, looking across the their stash of supplies. With this new guy, they're going to need more.

"What about you, Gavin?" Michael asks, the blonde looking at him wide-eyed. "What?"  
"The start of the...of this...what was it for you?" The brit thinks to himself a moment, concentrating.

"It's...kind of a blur...? I was on the phone with a buddy of mine, Dan. He was talking about some weird outbreak going on at home...said he was going to come here, but, uh...suppose he never had the chance."  
Michael seems to deflate, eyes going soft, but solemn. "So it's...not just here?" Gavin shakes his head no and continues the story.  
"Dan, uh...ended up getting disconnected. Hotel management said we were being evacuated, but..." Gavin tenses, reliving his first week of experiences. "I wanted to be sure Dan was okay. I wanted to be sure my family was okay, so...I stayed behind. The phone's never worked again, bloody things."

Michael looks sympathetic, reaching out to gently touch the blonde's shoulder.  
"Sorry, man."  
"It was...terrifying...hiding in a closet while some walking pile of FLESH wandered around!" He looks as if he's about to puke again, but manages to surpress it.  
"Listen, we should...get some shut eye. Jack likes getting us up early as all hell. Alright?"  
Gavin nods, deciding sleep sounds best.

And at least now, he's not sleeping alone, wondering if he'll be dead before morning.


	3. Gavin Faced The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly going to make things sadder and sadder :'D

The next morning came too quickly for Gavin, the blonde's eyes opening within a second. His heart was racing, breathing speratic.

Another nightmare.

He turned over onto his side, facing away from Michael and Geoff. Gavin gnawed at his lower lip, tensing at the thoughts of his nightmare. He didn't want to think about it, or anything similar, but...of course there was a fucking APOCALYPSE to worry about. He hadn't known how long had passed, but Michael had said about three months. It didn't feel like that long. Then again, there were days he would just sit in a closet, wasting away quietly. Those days held little significance and helped to blur the days together. Gavin hoped to never feel like that again.  
Numb.  
Completely shut off.

What he felt now, though, was pain.  
GUILT.  
He wasn't home, where he should've been. He was in bloody America! Dan...his family...they were all in England, living or dead, he couldn't know for sure. He had to trust Dan, had to trust that his best friend could keep everyone safe. Still, the guilt lingered, causing Gavin to feel ill. He wanted to puke at everything around him; Zombies and living alike. They all made him sick to the core. His own existence toyed with his feelings. He knew deep down that these guys, though kind-hearted, couldn't deal with him. Gavin was useless, a burden.

He shifted again, now lying on his back. The day had barely started and already he felt the rush of depression.  
It made him sick. Weak. Unmotivated.  
Swallowing hard, Gavin sat up, looking to his right. Michael appeared to be sleeping soundly, curled up in a tight little ball. Geoff, on the other hand, seemed to be waking up. His eyes fluttered shut and then open, then shut again. The brit couldn't blame him for wanting to get more sleep.  
Then the other door opened, quietly.

Jack and Gavin shared eye contact for a moment, the bearded man being the one to look away. He seemed...lost, almost, the way his eyes dulled and scanned the room. The sun was barely peeking through the windows, everything around them was silent. Jack took a few tentative steps, but oppted to just stand still. Gavin, on wobbily legs, managed to get up, walking over to the older survivor.  
"Mornin'..." He whispered his greeting, forcing a smile. Jack nodded in response, a plain frown plastered on his worn face.

"You alright?" Gavin decided to ask, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sure. As alright as one can be." The ginger sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He refused to look at Gavin, instead staring at the concrete floor.  
"So, uh...how's it all work around here?" The brit chewed his lower lip once more, trying to relieve some stress. Jack glanced up, almost looking confused, then back down again. When he spoke, his voice cracked lightly, but not terribly so.  
"We talk. We vote. Stay or go. Then from there we decide."  
"You...vote?" Gavin's head tilted, eyebrows furrowed.

"We vote whether or not to stay here. If the place has enough supplies to scavenge and good enough shelter, we usually stay put awhile. We've been here since Michael tagged along." Jack explained, crossing his arms halfway through. It made sense, honestly. The group chose when an area was no longer profitable. Then they'd move on. Jack didn't seem too happy about it, Gavin noted.  
"I should, uh...probably get the others up." The older survivor scratched at his beard and left Gavin to stand there.

Within the next ten minutes, they were all sitting in a circle, or more likely, a square. "Well, alright. Let's get this shit over with." Geoff started, looking to everyone.  
"Gavin, you may be new, but your vote still counts. Okay?" The brit nodded once. "Okay. Who thinks we should stay?" Jack flicked two fingers up, signalling his vote. "And leave?"

Geoff and Michael both flicked their fingers up. They all looked to Gavin, then, who was so preoccupied with his own thoughts, that he had zoned out. With sea-green eyes, he looked at them all, mouth slightly open.  
"Well? Stay or leave?" Geoff asked simply, a single eyebrow raised. Gavin was just about to answer when Jack stood angrily.  
"It doesn't fucking matter! Even if there's a tie! Geoff, you'll pull the same shit and manipulate me until I agree to leave!" The bearded man yelled, fists clenching tightly. There was so much venom to his words and Geoff didn't react at all. "....Jack...do you REALLY think we should stay?" The tattooed man stood aswell, looking sincere in his question.

"I'm just...tired of moving so often..." Jack stated, eyes darting around. "Dude, we have to keep fucking moving! Fucking undead out there keep moving closer, and I don't think they give a shit about us! Plus, our fucking supplies aren't doing so hot! We need to move on, okay?" Michael kept a constant scowl, not even moving to stand. He was intimidating enough as is. "I...I know! Fine! Whatever, let's just get out of here...." Jack moved quickly, getting his stuff from the office area.

Geoff sighed, tired eyes closing. He never understood Jack's outburts, but always let them go, blaming them on fatigue or stress. Yeah. That had to be it. He moved slowly, grabbing a small backpack on the ground. Michael reached for a large axe, gripping it tightly.

After another couple minutes, they were leaving; Jack leading, Geoff shortly behind him, and Gavin with Michael in the back. The blonde didn't know why, but he felt natural with the other young survivor. He appeared fierce and unforgivable, but there was something soft to him. Most of him was a mask.

"You never did tell me much about your experiences..." Gavin muttered, earning the other's attention. "I told you what I told you. That's all you need to know."  
"Yeah, but...who'd you lose?" Michael looked frustrated now. "Who DIDN'T I lose?" He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to look forward. Gavin continued to gaze at him thoughtfully.  
"Was it bad?"  
"What do you think?! IT'S A FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" Michael suddenly stopped, causing everyone else to stop aswell.

"Calm down, Michael." Geoff said calmly, eyes focused and unmoving. Something felt off...and cold about the man's stare. It almost seemed unreal, like some kind of look a doll would give you. Michael glared, nostrils flared and his fists ready to punch, but all at once, he turned on his heel and kept walking.  
Gavin remained behind him, too worried to say anything. He knew somehow he went too far. It was often his curiousity would do that and he would push people too far, just by asking a question. The brit thought back to another time, the images strong in his mind. What happened? Who caused this?

"Keep up, Gavin!" Jack called back, bringing the blonde out of his trance. He jerked his head up and jogged for a bit, being sure to stay a few feet behind Michael.  
Gavin didn't pay much attention from that point on, waiting until they arrived at a small looking town. He still felt weak and sick, like his entire body could've collapsed under him, no problem.

He had to face the truth eventually...  
Even with a little hope, Gavin felt trapped. His world wanted to cave in on him and he knew why.  
He was worthless alive.  
Gavin just wanted to die.


	4. Strength In Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this so terribly ughh

The town the group came up on was very small, a faded welcome sign to their left. Michael stared at it, stopping for a few seconds. His face sank, but he quickly moved on, hurrying ahead. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, following closely. There were buildings to the right and left, a series of alleyways inbetween. In the distance, Gavin noted, there was a large building, but the sign on it had long since fallen off.  
Months had changed the world so drastically.

Gavin kept near, but didn't feel comfortable enough to get closer. Jack, Michael, and Geoff all seemed so trusting of eachother. Most likely because they've been together since at least around the start. Still, Jack seemed wary of Michael...he couldn't help but wonder why.

They walked for a few minutes, but then Michael suddenly stopped in his tracks, getting everyone's attention. "Michael?" Geoff questioned, staring at the younger survivor. The ginger narrowed his eyes, but didn't look at anyone. "I heard someone else's footsteps..." He whispered, answering quickly. Everyone believed him immediately, to Gavin's surprised.  
"Alright. Jack, go with Gavin to the left. I'll go right, Michael stay down the center. We'll look around a bit, but if we see nothing, we'll keep going." Geoff gave out the orders, voice hushed, but stern. Jack looked displeased, but moved quickly, not bothering to wait for Gavin.

Geoff muttered something about staying safe and quickly trotted off down an alleyway, leaving Michael alone. The ginger continued forward for a bit, eyes scanning the area, but he saw nothing. Behind him, quick footsteps were getting closer. Just as Michael was about to turn, he was tripped, the axe in his hand falling to the ground. A figure tackled him to the ground, pinning his wrists.  
"FUCKING HELL!" Michael exclaimed, trying to fight the stranger off of him. The two tumbled around, throwing punches, and trying to get the upperhand.

The stranger ended up on top, pulling a knife to Michael's throat. The young survivor swallowed hard, panting for breath after the scuffle. "No need to make this shit worse...just hand me your supplies and I'll fuck off." He sounded so cheerful, it made Michael question the guys sanity.  
Suddenly, a click sounded to Michael's right, above him standing a scared looking Jack.  
"Get off him you mother fucker!" The bearded man ordered.

Gavin appeared behind him, looking just as terrified, if not more. Geoff was last to get back, clearly out of breath.  
"God damnit..." He mumbled, running a hand through his ragged hair. The attacker smirked faintly, pulling the knife away from Michael's throat and sitting up until he was on his knees.  
"Look. I'll just leave, alright?" He held up his arms, but still stayed over Michael. "Alright?"

Geoff didn't seem pleased at all with the response. His eyes turned hard within seconds.  
"Get the fuck off him, kid." He reached forward, yanking the stranger towards himself and lifting him off the ground.  
"Shit! Alright! I'm sorry!"  
"What's your name?!"  
"Ray!"  
"FULL name, you dick!"  
"Ray Narvaez Jr.!!"

Geoff didn't let Ray go, just held him by the black T-shirt he wore. "Jack! Tie him up! We've got a few questions for you..."

It took only a matter of minutes, but Jack secured Ray against a pole inside one of the car garages. With him sitting still, and without the panic, Michael got a much better look at the man.  
He appeared pretty young, or at least around his own age. His hair was a mop practically, a nice start of a beard growing. The black T-shirt he wore was crumpled where Geoff man-handled him and his grey shorts were covered in dirt. Michael also noted the pair of black fingerless gloves that reached to his elbow.

Ray struggled against the bindings, pouting when he realized there was no escape.  
"So, uh...are you guys gonna kill me? Cause I suggest not shooting, you don't want all the Rotten up in here." Jack looked at him perplexed. "Rotten?"  
"Yeah." The captive looked at everyone in the room. "Like, they've been dead the longest? They're rotten...and uh, the Fresh are recently turned..." No one spoke.  
"You must not run into other people often." Ray assumed, chuckling nervously.

"We try not to." Jack muttered, slinking away to a corner. Gavin paced like a madman until Michael tripped him, causing the brit to flail as he fell onto some boxes. "AGH!"  
"Fucking...knock it off!" Geoff snapped, Michael trying to appear nonchalant about the situation. Ray chuckled from him confinements. "Nice crew ya got there!"  
"Shut the fuck up. Why were you trying to mug Michael?"  
"You mean the hairless dude?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. Michael quickly flipped him off, causing the brunette to grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose. This was beyond impossible.  
"Who says I was mugging him? Being racist, bro?"  
"What?"  
"I'm Puerto Rican, dude." Geoff glared daggers, trying to refrain from slapping the kid silly.

"Answer the fucking question, moron!" Michael piped in, leaning against the wall.  
"Why not steal? It's the fucking apocalypse if you guys haven't noticed..." Ray said with a serious expression. "Shit happens..." He tried to shrug, but it didn't work that well with the rope tied tightly around him.  
"...Jack, come here...?" Geoff turned to his friend, who glanced over before getting up.  
"Yeah?" He asked, gripping his backpack strap a little too hard.  
"What the fuck do we do with this little dick?"  
"I'll have you know, my dick's pretty big!" Ray insisted, grinning.

Jack shifted his weight from leg to leg, swallowing. Like he was supposed to know what to do with the kid? He appeared fully capable of killing all of them if he had a gun. Oh yeah...  
"Don't you have a gun?" Jack questioned the captive. Ray shook his head no, frowning.  
"He seems relatively harmless, Geoff..."  
"Harmless my ass!"  
"Just listen!" The bearded man bit his lip, staring down Ray. "We...might need more capable people."

Geoff couldn't believe what he heard, eyes widening. "The fuck? We're doing fine on our own! And what if he kills us?" The tattooed man flailed his arms around, trying in some aspect to make a point. Jack had to admit he had a point, but if he knew anything...  
He didn't LIKE more people, but he needed them. Everyone needed to stick together. It was too early on for people to turn on eachother. He inhaled sharply, scratching at his facial hair. Deep down, it was obvious he could sway Geoff'd opinion quickly, but did he really want to risk the mistake?

"Do you want to tag along?" Jack finally returned his gaze to the tied-up man. Ray looked up and a thousand thoughts flashed over his eyes. He smiled faintly and gave one solid nod.

There was only a little protest from Michael, but it was quickly dismissed.  
"We're all people! We can't turn on eachother!" Jack had exclaimed, shutting up the young survivor. Geoff didn't bother trying to argue and instead untied Ray, storing up the rope for later usage.


	5. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be starting part 2 of the AU soon uwu  
> Zombie Teeth

When morning came, Michael was pleasantly surprised to not have his throat slit. He was first awake, choosing to spend his time before the sun was up staring at Ray. Something was off about that guy. He never seemed that upset and generally went with anything. What went on in his head? What kind of shit has he been through?

_"Here, boy! Dinner!" A small dog ran up to a man in a lab coat, wagging its tail back and forth. The man set down a few scraps of meat, smiling contently. "Sorry it's not much...I've been focused on my work...besides, those Rotten outside can be a hassle..." He stood, returning to a small steel table, covered in maps, books, and various tubes of unknown substances._  
 _The dog whined behind him, causing the man to frown. "Sorry, Edgar...that's all for today...go lay down."_

Ray shifted from his spot on the floor, turnong over and seeing Michael. The ginger quickly looked away, tensing his shoulders and drawing his knees closer to his body. "What's up with your arm?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow. Michael glared, flipping Ray off.  
"Jesus christ, I just wanted to know..." He smirked his usual smirk, sitting up. He could already tell this guy was difficult.

"Whatever. I should probably wake the others..." Michael muttered. He glanced at Ray again, kind of expecting a response. He never received one, so he stood shakily, inhaling deeply. The sudden movement caused a head rush, and in those moments of blindness, Ray had gotten a lot closer.  
"Fuck!" He slammed back against the wall in shock. "Shit, sorry! Scare ya?" The Puerto Rican seemed to take pride it that. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed passed him, not bothering to look back.

The sound of footsteps alerted the young survivor he was being followed. Jesus, this guy was worse than Gavin! At least that snot knew when to step back.  
Michael entered the other room, which really wasn't a separate room since there wasn't a door. "Get up, assholes!" He demanded, eyeing Ray for only a moment.  
Geoff groaned, sitting up and scratching himself. Jack woke up silently, but definitely slowly. He wasn't really a morning person, none of them were.

_"Edgar, please..." The man lifted the dog, gently setting him on an old looking dog bed. "Tonight, I'll try and get something better..." He reached forward and quickly petted Edgar's head._  
 _Once again, the man stood, returning to his table. "Whereee was I?" He mused aloud, flipping through a few pages. The lamp next to him flickered, then went out all together. "Fuck...I just got a generator, don't tell me I have faulty lightbulbs!"_

"So is Gavin still up on the roof?" Michael asked just as Geoff walked over. "Uh, yeah? I dunno, I just fucking woke up!" He was unusually grouchy, but sighed as a way of apology. Michael saw the look in the man's eyes and let it go. Ray watched closely, but never made a move to do anything. He definitely seemed to be the observing type.

Gavin, on the roof, struggled to sit still, every nerve in his body begging him to do something. He squinted against the rising sun and wondered when he should head back down from his shift. Geoff touched his shoulder, causing the brit to jump and squeak. The older man laughed, Gavin turning to glare.  
"Sod off!"  
"Hahaha! Fuck, sorry man! How's it, uh...looking out there?" He sat down next to the blonde, feet dangling off the side of the roof. Gavin weakly shrugged. "All the, uh...Rotten moved on. Haven't seen any Fresh."

Geoff hummed quietly, face twisted up in thought.  
"What?" Gavin inquired, gently swinging his feet. "Fresh...I don't like it. The way I see it, they're all Rotten. Fresh implies they're...still even remotely human." The brunette hardened his stare, not directing it at anything in particular. Gavin instantly understood what he meant, but wasn't sure how to reply. A part of him still wanted to think everyone was just...sick!  
It was rubbish, but he just wanted to think if something happened, that someone could be cured.

_The man scratched at the start of his beard and shook his head. "I'll have to go get a lightbulb, won't I?" He groaned, clenching his fists. "Edgar, stay. I'll be back." The small animal whined pathetically._

Geoff glanced at Gavin, about to say something, but changed his mind. He stood, instead, offering the brit a hand. He took it and they both smiled faintly.  
"Just want you to know...I trust you." Geoff spoke softly, the softest Gavin had heard the man speak. He had no words, so he simply nodded, the two quickly heading back down inside. Michael looked up immediately when they returned.

"We're clear. Let's go." Geoff instructed, everyone moving except for Jack. "Where?" It sounded rhetorical, so no one replied.  
"Where the fuck do we think we're heading? We've been aimlessly travelling around Texas for awhile, but we need a goal!" He insisted, looking from person to person.  
"Jack, it's not tha---"  
"Stop, Geoff! It IS that simple! We can't just go on _living_!"  
Ray shifted around awkwardly, not sure if he should speak up with his opinion.

Jack chuckled coldly, threading his fingers in his hair. "We're not even living...we're just...empty! We need PURPOSE!"  
"Living is our purpose." Geoff didn't glare or yell, he spoke like it was clear fact.  
"Bull. Shit." Jack responded quickly, looking furious. Michael and Gavin shared a look, but they both knew it was better to stay out of it. Michael had said Geoff and Jack fought like an old married couple.  
Gavin felt inclined to agree.

"Fine, Jack! What's the plan then?!" Now Geoff yelled, trying to overpower Jack on an emotional level. "Why not search for a government type facility? Or someone who's left that's still fighting to save the world!" It was Geoff's turn to laugh coldly.  
"Fucking shit! Haven't you seen enough of these other people? You have to fucking know by now! No one's fighting to save the world! Right now, whether we choose to fucking accept it or not, everyone is fighting for themselves!"  
The room became completely silent. "Shit is REAL, Jack. There's no one left on society's side, got it? It's about SURVIVAL!"

There was a pause in everything.  
Geoff let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his things, heading for the door. Ray followed, then Gavin and Michael.  
Jack waited a bit, but he, too, went along. There was no way he would be left alone. Being alone in this world had to be the scariest thing in the world, scarrier than any Rotten.  
Oftentimes, Jack would see one of them and wonder...  
Did they go alone?

_The man shrugged off his labcoat and hurried on his way, grabbing his gun before he climbed a ladder up to the roof. "Store's a few buildings away...you've got this..." He took a deep breath and continued on. Around him, the world had collapsed, but he was okay right now. Yeah. It was okay, even if for just right now._


	6. A Group Of God Damn Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise in this clusterfuck uwu  
> If you have any questions or comments or even just a compliment, I'd love to hear :'D

They all walked silently for quite awhile, Ray awkwardly looking from person to person. Gavin, who was next to him, hung his head, not use to this kind of enviorment.  
"So...Gav...how long have you been with them?" Ray asked in a hushed tone. No one else seemed to notice, or if they did, then they just ignored it.  
"Uhh...s'been a few days." He muttered, still not looking up. The brunette nodded slowly, but he frowned.

"I'm surprised it's only been that long. You guys seem close." Ray shoved his hands in his pockets, staring forward. Michael was directly in front of him, so it was more like he was staring at the back of his head.  
"Does it really? The way I see it, we're not really a group." Gavin whispered the second part rather darkly, his face falling. Ray raised an eyebrow, slowly reaching out a hand to comfort the other.  
"..." Gavin didn't respond, simply tensed at the sudden contact.

It once again was silent.  
"What's your story, Ray?" Gavin looked hopeful for an answer. "Not much of a story..." He chuckled, quickly scratching his head.  
"For these months of absolute hell, I've just taken what shit I get."  
"Don't you feel bad about it?" Gavin's next question came quickly, catching Ray off guard. "Well, uh...I don't know. Guess I figured it was either me or them." He shrugged weakly, not appearing secure in his answer.

Gavin narrowed his eyes, looking more full of pitty than angry.

"Where are we going?" Jack muttered, only a few feet behind Geoff. The older man crinkled his nose, not quite replying. "Somewhere." It wasn't a clear answer, or even decent, really. Jack rolled his eyes scowling. He was tired of Geoff's carefree nature and the way he just let things happen. Jack wasn't like that.  
He planned, he thought, he figured things out. What they were doing now? It wasn't safe and it wasn't smart.

"If you're mad at me, just say it." Geoff spat, turning to glance over his shoulder. The other man flinched under the stare. "I'm frustrated. That's all." Jack spoke calmly and plainly.  
"Jesus christ!" Michael whined from behind them. "You guys are fucking stupid, you know that? Come on, mommy and daddy! Don't fight!" He mocked, getting Ray and Gavin to snicker.

Geoff let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head as he returned to staring straight forward. Jack couldn't help but smile faintly at the younger survivor's humor. He was usually quite crude, but every now and then, he'd say something so very human, it supplied Jack's hope. "So, uh, who's which?" Ray questioned, him and Gavin moving to catch up. "Geoff's dad, obviously. So that makes Jack mom." Michael grinned mischievously, wiping the smile straight off the bearded man's face.

That little motherfucker!

"That's one hairy lady, then." Ray joined in on the teasing, managing to get Gavin and Michael to laugh with him. Up ahead, Geoff even snorted in response.  
"Fuck you guys!" Jack retorted, but the laugh within the statement ruined any chances of being taken seriously. "Aw, mum! Don't use such foul language!" Gavin's accent only made it funnier to everyone.

Ray grinned to himself. This group couldn't be that bad.

They went on walking through the town a bit longer, actually enjoying themselves to an extent. Ray, Gavin, and Michael were an interesting trio, Jack thought. Though Michael started everything, the other two played off him quickly. It was a match made in heaven, so to speak.  
Geoff remained up ahead, choosing not to humor the others. He seemed a bit off since the argument in the garage building. Jack wanted to check on him, but there wasn't a good way to put it. Even if they had been surviving together for months, how was he supposed to TALK to him?

"Hey, Jack?" Geoff called back, getting the other man's attention. He hurried to catch up, slowing again when he stood beside Geoff.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're right." Jack seemed taken aback by the submission. It wasn't very often Geoff admitted he was wrong. He was a very stubborn man at heart, use to making good decisions. The ginger had no words, so he very slowly nodded and kept walking.

"FUCK! LOOK OUT!" It was Michael's voice, clear as day. The two older survivors quickly turned to see three Rotten. One was attacking Gavin.  
Ray was holding one against a tree, stabbing it repeatedly through the eye socket. putrid, tainted blood gushed from it. Michael swung his axe, getting a second one in the head, but not quite killing it. The Rotten groaned, lunging forward, but was soon kicked back by the young survivor.  
Gavin struggled to get away from the third, stumbling over everything and anything. He fumbled around for his gun and tried to shoot. He cursed under his breath, examining the weapon. Why didn't it work?

The Rotten went to bite the brit, but a quick acting Michael kicked it away and gave a particularly hard swing against its skull. The noise and sight caused Gavin to turn to his right and puke.  
"Nasty..." Ray muttered behind him, letting the undead in his grip fall to the ground.

After wiping his mouth, the dirty blonde looked up to Michael, smiling faintly.  
"That was quite exciting, yeah?" He offered, receiving a harsh glare.  
"Exciting?! You fucking dumbass! You were almost killed!" Michael spat at him, flailing his arms to either side of him. Gavin shifted uncomfortably on the ground, figuring getting up might be good. So he stood, still with a burning stare directed at him. "I'm sorry, it's just...exhilarating..." He mumbled, but the words only made Michael angrier.

"Is this a fucking GAME to you?! Cause it isn't a game! This!! This isn't fucking nazi zombies on fucking black ops you fuck! I mean FUCK, GAVIN! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED!" His face was pure red, but there appeared to be a sense of relief behind his eyes. Gavin assumed he worried Michael.  
"Relax, you pleb! I'm fine! You're fine! Everyone is fine!" He insisted in response, keeping his gaze stern.

Geoff and Jack had jogged over when the Rotten were dead. Neither had the guts to intervene, or at least not a good enough reason, yet.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT?! IF I WASN'T HERE, YOU'D BE--"  
"You were, though!"  
"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! WHAT IF I WASN'T? I CAN'T ALWAYS FUCKING BE THERE TO FUCKING SAVE YOUR ASS!"

The two were making quite a ruckus, so Geoff stepped forward, straightening up.  
"Shut the fuck up, both of you! The last thing we need is more Rotten finding us..." The two younger survivors stared at their leader, but Michael refused to back down.  
"GAVIN WAS FUCKING RECKLESS! WE NEED TO FUCKING TEACH HIM HOW NOT TO DIE! HE STILL HAD THE SAFETY ON HIS GUN!" Michael snatched the weapon from Gavin's hands, getting closer and jerking a finger at the safety. "You wanna shoot?! FUCKING TURN THIS OFF, YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Ray stood back, exchanging glances with Jack. They both were worried some kind of altercation would take place, and it would get dark soon. The last thing they needed was a couple of shouty idiots wrestling in the middle of the street at night.  
Jack looked around and his eyes went wide.  
"Oh shit...guys!?" Everyone looked to Jack, who pointed at a huge group of Rotten coming towards them.  
"Fuck! Nice going dickweeds! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Geoff demanded and they all ran for their lives.

They ran down winding paths, accidentally almost heading straight for another herd. Gavin stumbled a bit again, but Michael yanked him up and they changed directions. Jack tried to swerve past a Rotten, but it gripped his backpack and dragged him back.  
"SHIT!" He cursed, trying to break free of the grip.  
"Drop the sack!" Geoff yelled to him, but the bearded man firmly said no. Out of nowhere, Ray quickly sliced through the undead's arms, freeing Jack. "Come on!"

The group managed to all safely reach what looked like a secure building. "Michael! Get us inside! Those fuckers will be here soon!" Geoff barked, his loyal man muttering a yes and getting ready to tackle the door.  
WHAM  
It still wouldn't open. Ray paced, but kept his eyes open. The farther back you killed them, the less overwhelming they could be.  
WHAM  
Michael still didn't have it open. Geoff hovered his finger above the trigger. Usually he tried his best to save bullets, but this was a special case.  
WHAM  
Jack looked back and grinned. The door was open!

They hurried inside, but were welcomed to the sight of a terrified looking Michael.  
There stood a man in a labcoat who aimed a gun at their heads.


	7. Michael Lost His Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every few chapters or so, I'll have, what I call, a character chapter  
> The first one was Gavin's, titled: Gavin Faced The Truth
> 
> These chapters will be from the indicated character's perspective and will heavily be about them and their inner struggles or thoughts.
> 
> So here's the second one uwu (Though admittedly it focuses a bit on Ryan, too)

Michael blinked slowly, feeling as if the guy would pull the trigger easily. Much to his surprise, the man seemed civil.  
"Who are you all?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in a non-threatening way.  
Geoff stepped up, the gun then aimed on him. "I'm Geoff, these are my dickheads, and I'd like to shut that door before all those Rotten freaks get here." His words came out quickly, but calmly, never wavering or cracking like they usually would.  
The man seemed to think for only a moment before he motioned to Ray. "Shut the door, quietly." The brunette reacted immediately, eyes never leaving the stranger.

"Alright. Now, proper introductions, if you don't mind." He deadpanned. Everyone stood silently. Michael looked to Geoff, assuming he would be the speaker.  
"I'm Geoff, like I said. That's Michael, Jack, Gavin, and the dude by the door is Ray. We're just survivors passing through." This time his voice cracked.

Putting down his gun, the man seemed to calm. "I'm Ryan Haywood."  
Michael, without his initial fear, took a good look at Ryan. He was average height, messy brown hair and lighter colored eyes. There was some scruff on his face, but it appeared he might've shaved recently. His lab coat was COVERED in blood near the bottom and on the right sleeve. The dark blue shirt he wore looked a bit tattered and his jeans were stained with blood aswell. This guy had seen some shit.

No one spoke for awhile, Ryan staring them down, Geoff not sure if he should speak.  
"Is anyone..." He cleared his throat. "Injured?" Geoff shook his head no. "Alright. Come with me, then." Ryan turned, walking swiftly. Though hesitant, the group followed.

Michael inhaled shakily, nearing the back of the group with Ray. The brunette turned to him and frowned, voice getting quiet. "What do you think about this, man?"  
"I dunno..." Michael replied, shrugging. "And what's up with the lab coat?" Ray made a small gesture at the clothing. "Shit's covered in blood and rot...think he's a doctor or something?" Once again, the ginger shrugged.

How the fuck is he supposed to know? Not like any of them had their head straight.

Eventually, they entered a large open room, a single metal table near the center. Spread across the table was a lot of beakers and odd substances. It looked like some odd mad scientist set up. Michael cringed at the sight of it.  
To the left, he spotted something he never thought he'd see outside a normal home. A small dog bed. Michael squinted, taking careful steps towards it. "What's this?" Ryan looked over, his apathetic stare turning soft and solemn.  
"That's where Edgar use to sleep."

Michael glanced at Ryan, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Edgar was, uh...my dog. He died recently." He tensed, but soon returned to his apathetic look. "Anyway..." Ryan put his hands in his coat pockets, clearing his throat again.  
"What's this set-up?" Geoff suddenly asked, crossing his arms. Michael looked over at the table, still uncomfortable seeing it. Something about the glass and metal tools made his skin crawl.

"I am...was...an amateur biochemist...I've been looking for a cure and I think I'm getting close." Ryan explained, straight faced the entire time. "A cure?!" Jack stared, wide eyed. "Are you sure?" The biochemist shrugged weakly. "It's possible. Like I said, I'm just an amateur. I can't promise anything, but there's a chance."  
Jack, with so much hope in his eyes, smiled at everyone. Michael furrowed his brows. Could it really be true?

"I just need...samples..." Ryan began pacing around the table, running his fingertips over the cool metal. His eyes grew hard, but he just stared at the table. Geoff ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, shit, man...uhhh what do you need? Cause we could get whatever you need..." He offered, Gavin giving him a worried look. The older man smiled, trying to relax him. It didn't seem to work. Ryan glanced up, face still unfazed. "I need a Rotten." Everyone gave him odd looks.

"Sure." Geoff quickly replied. "What?!" Jack barked, turning to the tattooed man. "Are you crazy? That's fucking dangerous!"  
"I just need one. That, or I need you guys to leave, alright? I have a lot of work to do and I don't have the supplies to let you stay." The words came out so calmly, it felt unreal. Geoff glared sideways at Jack, trying to get him to shut up. "We'll do it." He said sternly. Ryan's eyebrows raised, his interest showing. Maybe he didn't expect that.  
"Thank you." He almost sounded genuine.

After about five minutes, Geoff gave a rundown of the plan. Michael listened closely.  
"Alright, if all the shit is in order...Michael, Ray, and I should head out. Jack and Gavin, help Mr. Haywood out in whatever way you can."  
In the distance, Ryan snorted, getting their attention. "Just call me Ryan."  
Geoff nodded once, but said nothing, swiftly leading Ray and Michael through the back door.

Jack waited until the door shut before walking over to Ryan and his work. "So...what is all of this?" He asked, rubbing his arm nervously. The biochemist peered up, face unreadable. He cleared his throat. "Just...hope, I guess. It's hope."

Geoff and Michael hid behind a dumpster, Ray sneaking his way forward. Not too far from them were a group of Rotten wandering around. They weren't positive how this was going to go down, but there wasn't much time until night came. Geoff made eye contact with Ray, and then with Michael.  
The ginger squinted his eyes with determination, taking small steps, gripping his axe. He felt scared, of course, not knowing how bad this could be. There were tons of them aimlessly stumbling around the streets, one wrong move and they'd all be dead.

Michael had to do this, though. If there was even a chance for a cure, he would do anything for it.

At this point, there were two Rotten wandering around. Geoff gave the signal and Ray immediately lunged at the closest one, good footing allowing him to quickly stab it. Michael headed for the other one, swinging his axe with a grunt. The weapon made contact, emitting a loud cracking noise. It made him want to puke.  
It was no wonder Gavin couldn't stand these guys.

The mess below them now was almost disturbing. The fact that it stopped affecting them was what disturbed Michael the most. It had become so natural.  
"Okay. Let's get this fucker out of here." Geoff sighed, reaching for one of the arms, Ray getting the other, and Michael grabbing the feet. Carefully, they lifted the limp corpse, heading towards the building. Michael stared at the body, feeling suddenly sick. Half its head was dangling from it, the mangled brain swishing around. He had to look up, forget about it.

Just as the door came into sight, Geoff dropped one of the arms, going to open it. To his left, a Rotten leaped, growling. Geoff reacted within a second, moving out of the way. It turned hurriedly to chomp its teeth into his skin, but Geoff gripped his rifle, holding the weapon out in front of him. The Rotten tried its hardest to get to the survivor, but then a shot rang out, Ray having been the source.  
"When'd you get a gun?" Geoff barked, throwing the corpse off him and getting up.

Ray shrugged, but smirked. "I've had it."  
"Shhhhit." Michael cursed, staring at a now approaching herd. "Oh, fuck me! Fuck!" Geoff opened the door, ushering the two younger survivors inside and shutting the door again.

"What the fuck happened?! I heard a shot!" Ryan's usual apathetic demeanor was replaced with a plethora of emotions. Rage, fear, uncertainty. Michael didn't know what to say. Geoff looked panicked aswell. "Fuck, we, uh...I got attacked and needed to defend myself!"  
"You HAD to shoot?!"  
"I shot." Ray admitted, straight faced. Everyone looked at him, but never spoke. Gavin fidgeted nervously and Michael couldn't help but feel like comforting the poor doof.

A loud crashing came from both doors of the building. "Shit! We have to get out of here!" Ryan said urgently, running to grab his bag of supplies and a picture off a small desk in the corner. Jack pushed against the back door trying to keep the Rotten outside. "Where we going?" Gavin asked frantically, Ryan pointing to a ladder across the room. "Goes to the roof!" They all hurried, climbing up just as the far door opened and Rotten flooded in. Jack, being the last one up, panted for breath. "Hollyyy shit!" Michael's body shook with fear and anxiety, but he didn't let his face show it.

Ryan looked absolutely distraught, hand gripping his hair in a rough manor. "God...fucking...DAMN IT! All of my work! M-Months of...of research! And...FUCK!" He screamed his curses at the top of his lungs. No one interfered.  
"That's it! It's all over! We're all FUCKED TO HELL!"  
"Relax." Geoff, once again, remained the calm one in the group of panicky idiots. His tired eyes were fixed upon the biochemist, trying to be firm. "It'll be fine."

Michael stared at his feet, trying to contain himself. This was fucking bad. Possibly the only man working on the cure, and they fucked up his entire work. They were all doomed afterall. How the hell do you fight off an apocalypse if you can't even keep yourself from turning or save others? He stepped away from the group and slumped down against the ground, tensing up. There was nothing to have faith in anymore! He couldn't even manage any faith in himself.  
If Ray hadn't acted back when Geoff was in trouble, he might've been bit, or just killed on the spot.  
The world was doomed and they're all fucked beyond all belief.

Gavin wandered over next to him, sitting aswell.  
"We're not going to make it...are we, Michael?" The accent was still odd, but the way he said each word made Michael's heart sink. He couldn't promise himself that thkng would be okay, but maybe...  
"We'll find a way, Gav." The brit's smile in return was so full of faith, it made Michael want to puke.


	8. Back To The Drawing Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note!  
> I really appreciate when you guys comment and tell me what you're thinking after reading certain parts ;o;  
> Good thoughts, bad thoughts, theories, something or anything!
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far, I really am happy about anyone enjoys this uwu

Jack paced wildly on the rooftop, shoes barely dragging against the concrete. He kept muttering something about being doomed and that they were totally screwed. Michael couldn't take anymore of it, so he stood angrily. "Stop fucking pacing! You're making everyone on edge!"  
Jack stopped clear in his tracks, turning to glare. "Excuse me?!" He egged the younger survivor on. "I'm sorry, was I talking too fast? Stop. Fucking. Pacing! You're not helping at all, you know that?! The last thing we need is to lose our shit, okay?!"

Gavin shook beside Michael, ducking his head down. This was all a little too much for him.  
Jack took a few steps forward, trying to assert himself, Geoff noted. It certainly was a rare occurrence. "We've already lost our shit! We've lost EVERYTHING!" He argued, jerking an angry finger towards Michael. "There's no chance in hell for a cure! We're SURRONDED by Rotten! And there's no where to fucking GO!" His words became louder and louder, but Michael stood his ground, scowling.

Ray, choosing to ignore the group, turned towards the streets below. He stood, hovering over the edge. For the first time since Gavin met Ray, the Puerto Rican looked absolutely terrified. His eyes widened and his entire mouth fell open. "H...Holy SHIT..." He gasped, fists tightening.  
Michael glanced back at his friend and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, dude?" He questioned, him and the others trotting over. The ginger peered over the edge and inhaled sharply.

Below them were hundreds upon hundreds of Rotten, slowly forcing their way into the building. Who knew so many were nearby?  
Ryan's apathetic stare wavered for a moment, Michael catching a glimpse of the worry and anxiety hidden behind those blue eyes. What were they going to do now?

Geoff took large steps back, biting his inside cheek. No matter how he looked at this, it was bad. "Ryan." He looked to the biochemist, hopefully. "Is there a way out of here?"  
Ryan sighed, setting down his stuff and shrugging off the blood covered lab coat. "Won't be needing this, I guess." He muttered quickly, kicking the clothing away, and reaching for his supplies. "There's a store not far from here. I know the place is safe, I was there a week ago for a lightbulb. We can hop roofs til we reach it." The explanation was paced and calm.

"A lightbulb?" Ray inquired, still staring down at the dead who struggled to make their way in. "I use to have electricity. Ran out of gas yesterday." Ryan shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but everyone stared at him within a few seconds. "You had...power?!" Jack reiterated the statement, a look of befuddlement spread across his face.  
"Ahem...uh, yeah. But not like it matters much now! Not like I can get the generator..." Ryan bitterly shot back, turning to get moving.

Geoff followed close behind, not bothering to tell the others.  
Ryan hopped across the gap without any trouble, turning to see Geoff make it a bit after. Michael, Ray, and Gavin were soon across aswell, but Jack froze where he stood.

"Hurry the fuck up, Jack!" The tattooed man crossed his arms, tired eyes blinking slowly. Jack swallowed hard, peering over the edge. That wasn't a drop he wanted to experience. With what courage he had left, the ginger moved back to get a running start and sprinted. "Oof!" Jack grunted, making the landing. "Now then, let's get the hell away from here..." Ryan shifted, face still unreadable.

They continued on, leaping from roof to roof, remaining relatively silent.  
Ray kept looking at Gavin, trying to figure him out. He seemed really shaken up after everything. Though the smile he wore appeared genuine, the look in his eyes made Ray worry. There was no doubt in his mind, his friend was cracking under the pressure.  
Surely, Gavin must have been exhausted. He hadn't lived through what the others had, at least from Ray's understanding. From what he heard, the Brit was holed up in a hotel.

That doesn't prepare him for all this shit.  
Yet, he kept taking everything in stride.

They reached anothe roof, but this time, Ryan made his way to the right where a locked door was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, inserting it into the lock and opening the door. "This is a two story building, but the first floor is sealed off...for...obvious reasons. But, uh, don't worry...second floor is safe." Ryan scanned the faces of the group, but saw nothing of interest.  
He led them down the stairs to a small closet room. Through the next door, they entered a large open space, shelves everywhere. The group spread out, inspecting the area.

"This is pretty empty..." Michael muttered, but his voice echoed throughout the empty building. "Yeah, well...I've been through here a lot." Ryan responded, dropping his bag and slinking against the wall. He needed some shut eye.  
"So, uh...Ryan..." Geoff scratched the back of his head before plopping himself down across from the biochemist. "Hm?" With one eye opened, he watched the other man. "Are you going to, uh...stay around?" Though he sounded nonchalant about it, they both knew what it really meant.

"Nah, I think I'll just go back and work." Ryan's sarcasm caught Geoff off guard. This guy seemed so serious all the time, where did that even come from? "Of course I'll fucking stick around...you guys don't seem too bad to me." He smirked very lightly, but then closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

Jack walked over, looking completely distraught.  
"Back to the drawing board, huh, buddy?" Geoff glanced up at his friend, smiling tiredly. "Yeah...what the fuck are we going to do?" Jack scratched his head, looking for any form of answer. Ryan seemed to be sleeping, but still.

"There's a...Target...we should check that place out. It's untouched, really...now shut the fuck up, I'm tired." Ryan apparently was still conscious...  
"Sure, sounds good...we could put together a small amount of us to scavenge." Geoff suggested, leaning forward. "How about you, me, Michael, and Ryan?" Jack looked a bit nervous, but Geoff was happy to see him volunteer. "If you're sure, bud."  
"Let's, uh...get some sleep...sun's going down..."


	9. Geoff Broke Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy another character chapter!!
> 
> The next one is ALSO a character chapter ;v;  
> Things are going to get really sad now

The next morning, Geoff was awake first, already gathering whatever supplies he could. He wandered around the aisles and accidentally stepped on a shard of glass, the noise echoing out. It made him freeze for a moment. That might've woken someone up. After a moment of silence, he continued his search, but was stopped by a voice.  
"Geoff?" It was Gavin, his hair positively disheveled. "Hey, Gav. The fuck is up with your hair?" The tattooed man grinned, lazily gesturing to him. The Brit immediately patted his hair down, trying to fix it.

"Better?"  
"Eh, sure..." Gavin chuckled, continuing to try and fix the mess. Geoff watched for a bit, just enjoying the silence. This kid was something else, that was for sure. "So, you don't mind you're staying here?" He asked with his voice hushed. "Nah, it's fine...me and Ray will have a mental time." Gavin grinned, shoving his hand in his pockets. "Dude, you sound fucking stupid..." The brunette chuckled.  
"Sod off!"

The two stood without talking, smiling fondly at eachother. Gavin broke the silence, getting kind of serious. "What if this doesn't work out?"  
"Plan G, then." Geoff replied simply, leaning against a shelf. "Plan G?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Geoff and Gavin plan! You and me, buddy...ditch these morons..." Geoff grinned wide, causing the other man to laugh breathily. He shook his head, smiling softly. The older survivor was definitely a dork when he wanted to be.

"Seriously, though...what if things..." He stopped mid-sentence, frowning all of a sudden. "Stop worrying, Gav. Shit's not that bad, alright? We'll go get some supplies, come back, and talk over our options..." Geoff smiled reassuringly, ruffling the Brit's hair in a very fatherly way. "Stop that, you wanker! I'm trying to be serious here!" He sounded angry, but he was smiling still.  
"Hey, Gav?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're a good kid, ya know? I really trust you..." Geoff turned to look at him, but Gavin seemed lost in his thoughts. "Thanks..."

"What are you guys up to?" Michael walked over, pulling down his beanie over his auburn curls. "Hey, Michael..." Geoff greeted, waving. "Should we get everyone else up?" Gavin asked, shifting slightly. "Probably...you can let Ray sleep, since he's not coming..." The tattooed man scratched at his beard, taking slow steps towards where Ryan and Jack were sleeping. Ryan looked dead almost. Poor dude was probably exhausted beyond belief after all the stess from yesterday. On top of that, he probably spent many nights working nonstop on that cure.

Jack looked peaceful for once in his life, arms crossed and head hanging down. Geoff almost hated waking them up. "Hey...guys! Come on!" He raised his voice, trying to shake them from their slumber. Ryan was the first to stir, one eye opening and then the next. "Morning already?" He muttered bitterly. Jack took a bit, but eventually he stretched and and yawned, looking frustrated with Geoff. "Morning, sunshine!" The brunette winked, receiving the finger from his friend.

"We should hurry up...sun's up and the day's wasting..." Geoff explained, giving a hand to help Ryan stand up. "You're right. The Target's not far away, so we'll have plenty of time to scavenge. The more time the better, though." Ryan was instantly apathetic looking, once again.  
"Okay...hey, Gav! We're heading off!" The Brit quickly jogged over, Michael not far behind. "Stay safe." Gavin looked worried for a moment, but quickly hugged Geoff and just as soon ran off to wake up Ray.

"What an idiot...let's get out of here." Michael commented, following Ryan as he led them out.

Geoff scanned the area around them, noting the lack of Rotten. The second thing he noted was where they were. He looked to Jack, who also looked to him. This was where it started.  
"You alright, dude?" Michael asked the brunette, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah...I'm fine." He lied, swallowing.  
He remembered day one again...the fear and panic. "Holy shit....Geoff?" Jack's voice snapped him out of it, getting him to look up. "Well, fuck...that's my car..." He muttered, suddenly jogging towards it. "What?" Ryan was clearly confused, aswell as Michael.

Jack started jogging to keep up, stopping when he got to the car. "Think you can get in?" He asked, glancing back at the other guys, who didn't bother heading over. "Yeah, I still carry the keys..." Geoff reached into his bag and pulled out a key ring, shifting through them for the right one. He opened the door, suddenly feeling a pang of sickness. He didn't need to be thinking about his wife and kid, but this...this right here...

"Anything in there?" Jack was standing at the hood of the car, knowing full well Geoff would need his space. The older man didn't respond, only climbed in and opened the glove box in a hurry. He nearly lost it there.  
A small picture was nestled with other various papers. He reached in hesitantly, but gripped it gently. It was that silly family photo he took a year ago. "Oh god...." He breathed out, trying to hold back his tears.

"Geoff? You alright?" Jack made his way to the open car door, worriedly looking at his friend in the passenger seat. "What's that?"  
Ryan and Michael soon got impatient, heading over to see what was happening.

"..." Geoff couldn't bring himself to speak, the entire world slowing around him. It happened way back in June, but the memories were suddenly fresh in his mind. He wanted to scream and kill everything.  
"Geoff? Geoff!" Jack continued to try and get his attention, but it was no use. Ryan and Michael reached the car, looking completely befuddled. "Dude what's going on?" Michael asked. "I-I dunno! Geoff won't respond!" Jack looked panicked, but he tried to keep calm.

"Geoff, what's wrong?" Ryan peered inside the car, inspecting the situation.  
"SHUT UP!" The sudden yell from Geoff caused everyone to jump back. "Jesus! What's going on?" Michael's voice softened. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Geoff screwed his eyes shut, pulling his knees to his chest, the picture firmly clasped in his hand.  
"Geoff! Calm down!" Ryan insisted, hand hovering over his gun. Geoff just wanted everyone to be quiet, he needed some space and time to think.

"Geoff...." Jack was practically whispering. Geoff snapped even farther, grabbing his gun and quickly aiming it at the others. "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He screamed, hands shaking and tears streaming down his face. Ryan and Michael took a few steps back, hands in the air. Jack hesitated, but quickly moved away. "Just! SHUT...UP!" He choked on a sob, slowly getting out of the vehicle. Everything around him felt surreal and far away. The world was crashing down all around him.

"Geoff...your yelling might attract Rotten...so keep ca--"  
"SHUT UP!!" Ryan flinched when he was interrupted, choosing to stay silent now. Michael decided to brave the store next, taking a single step forward. Geoff immediately pointed the gun at the young survivor. "Geoff, man...it's alright..."  
The gun was shot.


	10. Jack Said Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character chapter  
> Heyyy  
> So after this chapter, this fanfiction will have a time skip to September, which is where Zombie Teeth is currently is uwu
> 
> This is essentially the end of Act 1 of Zombie Hunter  
> I suggest listening to "They Called It" from The Avengers  
> If you want to add to the mood :'D

The gun went off, straight up into the sky. Everyone stood still and silent, watching as Geoff dropped the gun and fell to his knees. There were tears streaming down his face, a pathetic whining noise coming from him. "I couldn't...keep them safe..." His voiced cracked on every other word. He was broken. Everything he forced himself to take in stride wasn't worth anything now.  
"Geoff...I know you're going through something now, but we have to get out of here. Now." Ryan managed a sympathetic voice, kneeling infront of Geoff.

"Shit! Rotten coming!" Michael warned them, gripping his axe. "Damn it! We're going to have to get to the store!" Ryan helped Geoff stand up, pulling him onto his shaky legs. "You okay?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed with concern, trying to comfort his friend. Geoff looked into his eyes and it pretty much shattered his heart. What had happened so quickly?

"Let's go!" Michael ordered, moving a bit forward and grunting as he swung his axe. Jack's eyes widened at how close they were getting, gripping the car to keep upright. Ryan took out his gun, shooting a couple in the head, keeping them off Michael, who was swinging his axe left and right. Geoff reached down to grab his hand gun, quickly shooting one nearing Jack.  
Jack jumped, gripping the rifle he was lent.

He should've probably started shooting.

Geoff motioned for the bearded man to stay close and follow, moving ahead quickly. Jack clenched his teeth, but kept close, taking the chance to shoot one. He had done so before, of course, but not often, that was for sure. He couldn't handle Rotten, not like everyone else could. Usually, he'd panic or freeze, unable to do much of anything.  
"Jack! Geoff! You guys alright?" Ryan called from where he and Michael fought. Geoff was about to answer, but then something on his side burned him. It hurt. It hurt so badly.  
The world went slow.

Then he screamed.

He screamed louder than ever.

It was probably the most disturbing thing Jack had heard in his entire life. It was bloodcurdling and so full of raw emotions. When he turned, though, the sight of a Rotten gnawing at Geoff's arm wasn't what he expected.  
What else was there to expect?  
Jack raised the rifle quickly and shot, getting the undead off his friend. "Oh fuck! FUCK! Geoff! Come on!" He ran forward, leaning the injured man on his shoulder.

"JACK?! GEOFF?!" It was Michael yelling this time.  
"GET TO THE TARGET!" Jack called back, directing Geoff toward the building. "Can you cover us?" He asked quickly. The nod Geoff gave was very small, but he raised his gun and shot with his good arm. He was fortunate his right arm was okay. The blood was gushing out of the wound, all over Jack's clothing, but it didn't really matter at the moment. They needed to get somewhere safe.

Within a couple minutes, they broke through the loose crowd of Rotten, just in time to see Ryan and Michael getting in the building. The younger survivor waited for Jack and Geoff, then promptly swung it shut once they were in.  
"Hurry! Push this!" Ryan directed, getting Michael's help to shove a shelf infront of the doors.  
"What the fuck happened out there?!" Michael looked to Jack, but soon saw Geoff and the bleeding mess that was his arm. "H..He...G-G-Geoff! He was, uh! Fuck! Shit!" Jack wasn't speaking coherently as he placed the bitten man against a wall. 

"Oh...oh...FUCK!" Michael had to cover his mouth in shock, gaining Ryan's attention. The biochemist glanced over and his entire face fell. There wasn't a hint of apathy on him.  
"God damnit...." Unlike the others, he was quiet and calm sounding, like when you hear a loved one you never really knew passed. That was kind of what was happening now, really.  
Jack was a sobbing mess, trying to stop the bleeding or comfort Geoff, but the tattooed man kept repeating his name.

"Jack...Jack...Jack!" The last time was forceful enough to get his attention. "Yeah?" Jack's voice wavered and he constantly wiped his eyes. "Stop...just....stop..." Geoff's eyes seemed heavier than usual, his entire face pale. "Jack...you know what has to be done..." He insisted.  
Jack shook his head no, shaking and trembling all over. The closest he'd ever came to having a best friend, and here they were, dying infront of him. He couldn't help but feel utterly useless and pathetic, crying when he should be trying to fix him. Still, the tears couldn't stop flowing and he knew deep down that there was nothing to do.

Geoff was going to die.

"I...Geoff, I can't! You...know that!" Geoff shook his head again, eyes fluttering shut and open. The blood loss was making him woozy. "The way I see it, bud...you've got two options...shoot me...or let me turn..." He was 100% serious, glaring sternly. Jack couldn't breathe for a moment, unable to accept the reality of the situation. "N...No! I can't! Why not...Michael...or, or Ryan!"  
"Jack..."  
"Geoff! I CAN'T!" He continued to argue, ignoring the others in the room.

"I'm not Caiti..." Geoff suddenly stated, eyes staring at Jack solemnly.  
"....You're not." He agreed, swallowing.  
"That was the first day. You can do it now...I promise..."

Michael stood away from the scene, just staring with dead eyes. He hadn't seen this coming. He would've thought Geoff could've outlived them all.  
Yet...  
"She's...still a Rotten...I couldn't do it, Geoff..." Jack hid his face with a hand, inhaling shakily. "You have a choice, bud...choose it..." Geoff returned to his stern look, trying to get through to Jack.

It just wasn't working and they were all running out of time.

"We...we can still save you! Ryan could help, maybe? I don't know! Something! Fucking ANYTHING! Geoff! We need you!" Jack's bargaining didn't change the obvious truth. He wanted it to, but the world wouldn't be so kind. The truth was that he was losing Geoff. There wasn't a way around it and he just wanted to deny it until it wasn't real. Why couldn't he have woken up and realized it was all a dream? Just a bitter...twisted...disturbing dream.  
Oh god, how he wished things were different! Maybe if he had just watched Geoff more carefully, or talked him down outside before he shot the gun? What if he hadn't pointed out the car at all?

"Jack...don't talk bullshit..." The ginger looked back to the dying man, watching as tears streamed down his paling face. "Hey...look on the bright side...maybe...I'll see my family?" The small smile he forced shattered everything inside of Jack, provoking another hard sob.  
Why?  
Just, why?

"Do you even believe in Heaven?" Jack questioned quietly. Geoff shrugged his shoulders, weakly. The smile faded and his eyes turned cold. "I dunno..."

"Guys...I'm sorry, but...we have to hurry..." Ryan's face was full of emotion as he gestured to the Rotten who were closing in. The barrier had no chance of holding them back. "Jack...make up your mind..." Geoff insisted, handing him the handgun. Jack looked at it as if it was a foreign object, something alien.  
"One bullet left..."  
He couldn't do it. He just couldn't force himself. It was like his arms gave out and stopped working.

"Geoff...oh fuck...please...please, no!" Jack loosely held onto the gun, tears blurrying his glasses almost beyond sight.  
"Jack...you've been there for me since day one...even though you're an asshole..." He chuckled, but continued. "I don't want this to be the end of our stupid shenanigans, but...it has to be...I just want you to know...it's never been your fault, for anything! You always blamed yourself, but why? Jack, you're the greatest friend I've ever had..."

Jack screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to look anymore.

"I'm so grateful I met you...please...keep the group safe...and live." Geoff stopped talking, just stared into space.  
Then he stopped breathing.  
Jack had opened his eyes and took in the sight. How was life so fragile? How did he manage this? Who was it who decided to fuck people over so badly?! WHO?! WHY!?!?!

"Jack..." Ryan looked over, not wanting to interrupt.  
"I know..." Jack stood shakily, wiped his glasses, and aimed the gun.

"I loved you like a brother..." He whispered.

 

A single gunshot echoed.


	11. Month Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what  
> Caught up to the timeline with Zombie Teeth

It had been weeks now since Geoff died.

The whole group was still on edge, though they carried on pretending they weren't. Gavin watched from the far corner of the room, sulking once again.  
He hated where they were staying; Some long forgotten apartment building. Something about it just bugged him to the point of discomfort. Maybe it reminded him too much of the hotel, or perhaps of the days before Rotten? Didn't matter, either way.

Gavin scanned the room, closely watching everyone's faces. Michael looked as angry as ever, arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. Since the incident, he somehow managed to take over as the leader. Whether anyone else realized it or not, the ginger called the shots.  
Ray was unreadable as always, a small smile spread across his face. He certainly was a wonder. Just how did he stay so calm and collected? Everything about him screamed nonchalant.

Ryan was as perpetually apathetic as usual. The man never seemed to emote, unless the circumstances are just that serious. The last time Gavin saw him show any form of emotions was when the news was broken to Ray and himself. No one was indifferent about that.  
Jack seemed as worried as ever, his eyes so cold and distant. With Geoff gone, he barely knew how to handle himself about anything. There was a definite reason Michael took over.

Gavin was a mess.  
He didn't like to admit it to himself, but ever since that night, his entire world seemed shattered before him. Kind of like a mirror, except this gave him an eternity of bad luck. That night was still so vivid in him memories, he wished it would just leave him alone.

_When Jack returned that night, Gavin shot up from where he sat with Ray. He hurried to greet the group, but his wide grin sank slowly. Jack look disheveled beyond all belief and Michael looked like he saw a ghost or something. Ryan, for once, looked solemn. That was what Gavin feared the most. Ray sauntered over, but he, too, saw the looks everyone had._   
_"What...what happened?" Gavin asked, voice full of concern. Jack went to speak, but he choked up on the words. Ryan looked to the ground, but chose to be the spokesperson. "I'm sorry...uh..." He started, glancing up at Gavin for only a second._

_"Where's Geoff?" The Brit furrowed his eyebrows, voice lowering. "He's...dead." Ryan finally managed, quickly biting his lower lip. The world around Gavin felt like it closed up and swallowed him up into a void._   
_How?_   
_That was all he wanted to know, but before he could even try and ask, he was somehow on the ground already, crying his eyes out. Ray kneeled next to him, hand gently touching his arm, but the brunette looked almost as torn up. Behind that friendly facade, Ray's eyes told the real story. If Gavin hadn't been so caught up with his own pathetic sobbing, he would try and comfort his friend._

_Jack shed a few tears, but covered his mouth to silence himself. "Gavin, I'm so sorry..." Ryan muttered, just staring with those sad blue eyes._   
_Michael continued to stare off into space, a permanent look of fear and shock on his face. The situation must've hit him hard..._   
_The rest of the night was full of teary eyes and soft attempts to comfort eachother, but nothing helped Gavin. He sulked in the corner, avoiding everyone._

"Hey guys...?" Jack's voice broke the flashback Gavin was having, causing him to stare up at the nervous man. "I don't know if you guys give a shit, but...today's September first..." He explained, pointing to his calendar. Gavin had seen that for the first time a week ago. Apparently, Jack liked to keep track of time. "Wow...month four, huh?" Ray scratched at his facial hair, smiling faintly. Ryan raised an eyebrow, standing up. "Really? It's felt longer, in all honesty..."

Michael made no comment, but hummed a response, recognizing he heard it. He probably just didn't care.  
Gavin thought back and frowned, remembering the sudden change that occurred in the young survivor. He went from slightly ornery to completely disrespondent to ultimate asshole, all in a matter of a couple days.

"Sooo...what are we doing today?" Ray asked, eyes darting around. His gaze fell on Gavin, but the Brit frowned at him. At this point, he only assumed he could trust the Puerto Rican with how he felt. Since the incident, he had been the only one to really make an effort to help. Michael used to be there, but nowadays...  
"We need to make a fucking plan today. We've gathered enough supplies that we can move on from this shithole and get the fuck out to somewhere safe!" Michael had a stern look in his eyes, one that shook Gavin to his core.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Ryan inquired from where he stood. Michael shrugged weakly, pouting a bit like a child. "I, uh...I don't know...maybe we should just stay local?" Jack suggested, receiving a powerful glare from the young survivor. "Don't talk bullshit, Jack..." He spat.

"Well, where ARE we going to go?" Ray asked, standing up. He looked around the room, but no one spoke up. The room was silent. "Come on, guys...no ideas?" Still nothing.  
"Well...maybe we could...nevermind." Ryan began to speak, but shifted his gaze to the floor, cutting off his sentence. "It was stupid."  
"Doesn't matter. What were you going to say?" Michael insisted, turning to the biochemist. He didn't seem to want to talk, but the brown eyes fixated on him were pressuring.

"Powerplant." He said simply, straightening up. The look everyone gave him was probably one he expected. "If we get electricity, we could get a lot more. Why not get a powerplant working? I know they shut off one by one when people started rotting, but if there's even a chance, I think we should take it." Ryan explained, face hardening to a look of determination. He had apparently been thinking about it awhile now. Gavin fidgeted, imaging the benefits of turning the lights back on.

"That's...stupid..." Jack's comment drew the attention of Ryan, who only reacted by tilting his head. "Why, exactly?" He questioned, arms now crossed. The bearded man shifted his weight onto his right leg. Now everyone was staring at him, great. "Just...even if we found one, how would we be able to fix it?" He spoke rapidly, fingers picking at a loose thread of his jeans.  
"I worked as an electrician..." Michael looked directly at Jack. "So maybe, I could look at it." For once, the anger and venom of his words wasn't so apparent.

"Fine. Then I guess that's where we're heading." Jack gripped his backpack tightly and slung it over his shoulder, immediately heading towards the exit. Gavin noted the rifle he carried, the one Geoff use to use. It made him feel sick.  
Ryan and Michael shared a glance, but both followed Jack out of the building. Ray took small steps towards Gavin, offering a hand. "You haven't spoken at all today, buddy. You alright?" He asked as he helped the Brit up. Gavin shrugged weakly, leaning over to get his stuff. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak, it was just that he never had anything to add to their conversations.  
"That doesn't really help, dude." Ray smirked. "You STILL haven't said anything..."

Gavin shifted uncomfortably, walking ahead of Ray. "I know...I'm tired, that's all." The brunette raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you really?"  
Another weak shrug.  
"That's not an answer..."  
Gavin sighed, threading his fingers through his mess of hair. "Listen, Ray ol' chum...I'm just not feeling top, alright? I need some time..." He looked to his friend with a solemn stare, hoping he understood. Lucky for him, he did. "Okay, Gav. Hope you don't feel shitty much longer..." The smile Ray gave warmed Gavin's heart.

Maybe things weren't so bad.


	12. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I hope you don't mind this chapter just focuses on the aftermath and doesn't involve much ;-;

Gavin stared up at the sky, watching as clouds rolled over the sun, then passed. He enjoyed this whenever walking fir long distances, it gave him something to do. What he didn't see, though, was an outstretched leg in his way. Gavin fell face first into the dirt, Ray laughing above him. "Shit, sorry man. You were kinda zoning out on me." He helped his up, smiling apologetically and helping to get the dirt off Gavin's shirt. "That doesn't make it okay, you pleb!" He retorted with a pout.

"Quit fucking around!" Michael called back, the glare he sent them shutting them up immediately. Jack looked back as well, giving them a sympathetic look. He knew it was hard to enjoy anything nowadays, and Michael wasn't helping. Gavin rubbed at his sore nose and kept walking now that no one was staring at him.

"Dude, what's up with Mike? He's been acting weird these last couple of weeks..." Ray whispered, frowning. Gavin thought a moment, not sure how to word his reply. "Being leader s'hard work...a lotta stress, yeah?" He finally answered. "Yeah, I guess, but if it's that hard for him, why didn't Jack take over? Or Ryan?" Ray narrowed his eyes as if thinking about it hard. The Brit simply stared at him like he was an idiot.

"You know Jack's practically mental right now! And Ryan...well..." He made some outrageous gestures trying to get him point across, but only earning a laugh from Ray. "The fuck was that?"  
"I don't bloody know..."

Ray fell silent for a minute, but then frowned again, which always meant he was wondering about something. "I guess you're right about Jack. He definitely hasn't been right, either. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like...doing what he did. I'm surprised he's still with us, mentally and all." The brunette scratched at his facial hair. "And what's up with him always arguing with Michael? I swear they don't get along at all. I mean, he argued a lot less with Geoff." He looked to his friend and soon saw the pained expression he wore. "Oh shit, sorry, Gav! I didn't---"  
"It's fine, Ray."  
"But--"  
"It's fine."

Jack kept about ten feet behind Michael, mindful of every step he took. He was already walking on eggshells as is, there was no point in getting himself noticed any more. That's all Jack was now, a background prop. A shadow.  
It was easier that way, in all honesty. Though Jack was heavily affected by Geoff's death, Michael was quietly taken over by his own rage. He had watched all happen right infront of him.  
There was something behind those dark eyes. Pure fury at the world, and Jack saw it too often for his liking.

Maybe if he had pushed aside his own grief for even a moment, he could've helped the younger survivor, but it was too late. What he was before isn't who he was now. This Michael...  
"You alright?" Ryan's voice brought Jack to reality within a second. He glanced at the biochemist and nodded once. "Yeah." He muttered, ducking his head. Ryan narrowed his eyes. "I kinda doubt that. What's wrong? Do you...need to talk?" Jack quickly said no and tried to use body language to show he didn't want this conversation to continue.

Luckily, Ryan got the hint and just looked forward again. He was probably the only one who remained the same after Geoff. While Gavin and Jack were collapsing in on themselves, Michael pushing his anger onto others, and Ray's trust fading; Ryan kept his facade. Sure, he didn't know Geoff too well, but he certainly did care. That was the first time he lost another living human being. It was something he hoped to never see again as long as he lived.  
Still, this wasn't about letting his emotions get to him. He had to stay the same.

Apathetic. Indifferent. Unaffected.

Ryan had no use for emoting. Feelings got in the way of his thoughts and actions, clouding his better judgement. As a man of science, he wanted to focus on a cure. Still, there wasn't much hope for that, not in the state that they were in. However, he hoped to find some salvation in the power plant up north.  
There had to be hope.  
He needed hope.  
Because without hope, he would crack like the rest of them.

Michael constantly scanned their surroundings, watching for any movement. He couldn't afford anymore mistakes, not ever again. It was his fault Geoff died and he wasn't about to lose anyone. If he wasn't so stupid, such an idiot for trying to talk to Geoff! He had clearly yelled and screamed to shut up, but he didn't fucking listen, not for a second. Michael screwed everything up and now he had to face the consequences. Being a leader wasn't easy, not when he panicked and over thought every single decision. The group hated him now, but at least if he fucked up again, he could sacrifice himself and they wouldn't give a shit.

He was constantly battling himself, unable to make peace with his heavy conscience. There was nothing that could bring Geoff back; Not begging or crying. He avoided both at all costs.

Gavin was now staring at the ground, when he noticed something that peeked his interest. "Oi...what's that?" He muttered, kneeling beside a rotting corpse. It appeared to be a women. Ray slowed and raised an eyebrow, not sure what was going on. "What ya' up to, Vav?"  
"Did you just call me Vav?"  
"I meant Gav, sorry..." He chuckled and shrugged weakly. Gavin reached for a weapon next to the body. A crossbow.  
"Gavin, the fuck you doing?!" Michael was once again yelling, having the rest of the guys stop aswell.

"Found a crossbow!" He called back, inspecting the weapon. "Any arrows?" Ray asked, still watching from a distance. Gavin nodded, holding up a quiver of ten. "Right here! This is top!" He grinned, now standing. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" The brunette lightly gestured at it. "Yeah! I use to have one at home!" He slung the quiver over his shoulder and carried the crossbow, grinning like an idiot. "Can we hurry the fuck up?! IT'S GETTING DARK!" Michael didn't even wait for an answer, just kept walking.

"Dude, let's hurry up." Ray said, Gavin nodding and following him.


	13. Ray Finally Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I figured I should mention here, too)  
> I now have a fanfiction blog:  
> lads-action-news  
> And I'll probably have most requests there and not bother posting all of them on here uwu  
> So yeah
> 
> Also if you have requests, please direct them there
> 
> NOW ONTO THE ACTUAL STORY

Michael closed the door of the very small pizzeria, locking it for good measure. Though they were clearly visible through the glass doors and window walls, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. It was the only place without Rotten and with a working door. He took a deep breath and lingered, staring out at the street. It kinda hit him hard just how alone he felt, even with the other guys. When it first started, he was constantly running into people. Good and bad, of course.

Then there was Jack and Geoff, somewhere in between, blurring the line Michael so clearly made.  
He turned around and watched the rest of the group settle.

Ray was doing much the same thing, sitting cross-legged on a table bolted to the ground. He glanced to Jack, still a panicky mess as he tried to keep himself together. Maybe he tried too hard, always struggling to appear normal. Ray tilted his head, watching closely as Jack picked at a loose thread of his pants. He had noted that habit awhile back. Still, Ray felt kinda bad judging him so heavily. After all, if it wasn't for Jack, he probably would be dead, or stuck in the same place he had been for awhile. A worthless thug.

Ray shook the thought from himself, quickly changing his gaze to Ryan. The biochemist was as unreadable as always. That was probably the most infuriating thing ever! Ryan was very deliberate in his movements, never seeming lost or indecisive. Ray guessed that was something that came with an intellectual environment, which he was most likely exposed to.  
The backpack of supplies the man carried seemed pretty light weight, like he didn't carry much. That wasn't that weird, though, considering they never struggled holding everything they found.

As Ryan settled down against the wall, Ray was bored and turned to examine Gavin. Though he usually kept a straight face while watching people, he couldn't help but smile at the dorky Brit. He seemed so lost in his own world, wandering around with absolutely no objective except to occupy his busy mind. Whenever they had time to talk, Ray enjoyed the way Gavin's brain worked. It was always too fast, so imaginative and obscure. There was something so pleasant about it.  
Gavin suddenly looked over and grinned widely seeing Ray. He gave a small wave and returned to his odd behavior.

There was something about Gavin that Ray loved.

Soon, everyone settled, even Michael, who ended up right near the front door. One by one, people began to drift asleep, leaving Ray the only one awake. He opened his eyes, not tired in the slightest. The room suddenly felt completely different to him, though it looked just about the same. He glanced at the door and frowned.  
He needed some fresh air...

Ray quietly snuck out, closing the door as gently as possible, hoping to not wake Michael. Once outside, he inhaled deeply and smiled faintly, turning to climb up the building. Lucky for him, there was a neat little area above the front door that was comfortable. Ray scratched at his growing beard and swung his legs, watching the Rotten in the distance. For a brief moment a scene flashed by in his mind. A scene of him just walking into the middle of them and accepting his inevitable death.

He forced the thought out of his mind, trying hard to smile. Why was it that he could so easily read the others and their thoughts, yet when it came to him...  
He took a look at his hands, though mostly hidden under fingerless gloves. There was so much about himself that he didn't understand. Why was he who he was?

"Oi! X-Ray! What're you doing?" Gavin was whispering below him, arms crossed. Ray couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden nickname. "X-Ray?"  
"Yeah, well you called me Vav, remember?" Gavin smiled sheepishly, ducking his head down a bit. Ray rolled his eyes, but motioned at Gavin. "Get up here, it's pretty nice." He said, watching the Brit lick his lips and move towards the side where Ray got up. Once he made it up, he awkwardly situated himself next to his friend. "Nice, right?"  
Gavin hummed his agreement.

"So why're you up here, lad?" The blonde continued to stare forward, smiling very faintly. Ray shrugged weakly. "Just...too much on my mind to sleep, ya know?" Gavin nodded, showing he understood. "What's on your mind?"  
That was a good question. While Gav's mind went too quickly to process things, Ray's mind went slow, but constantly found something new to examine and think about. He was always trying to explain things to himself, trying to understand people as best he could without drawing too much attention to himself.

"Ray?"  
"Sorry..." Gavin was looking at him weird, he must've been zoning out for too long again. "I guess I've just been thinking about everyone, really." He leaned back a bit, using his outstretched arms to support himself. Gavin, though, leaned forward, pretty much shutting in on himself. "And?" He asked, glancing sideways. Ray bit the inside of his cheek and shifted. "And what?"  
"And what else is on your mind, you bloody wanker!"

Ray was caught off guard. He didn't know how to respond to that, not when he wasn't sure what Gavin meant. The Brit was growing impatient, pouting slightly. "I dunno...stuff...?"  
Gavin sighed a very frustrated sigh, then pulled his knees to his chest.  
"Ray, you may think you've got everyone figured out...heck that might be true! But I've been watching, too! You're changing, Ray. I can see it!"  
"Changing?" Ray just wasn't understanding. What the hell was Gavin talking about? He was pretty sure he remained just about the same. Or...was he?

Once again Ray looked at his hands, but he just didn't understand. He shook his head and looked up, seeing the Rotten in the distance. For whatever reason, he was drawn to them.  
"Ray! Bloody hell! You're going mental! You keep putting yourself in increasingly dangerous situations! I think I know why..." Gavin faded off, solemn eyes staring Ray down. The brunette didn't make eye contact, simply watched the Rotten.

"When did you stop saying YOLO unironically? When did you really want to die?" Though the poor word choice was amusing, the sentence hit Ray hard. How idiotic of himself to never see the problem right in front of him. Ray ducked his head down and tensed, struggling to not cry. He wanted to die, but he didn't have the guts to do it himself. He wanted to die without concern, without anyone wondering. He wanted the TRUE cowards way out, to just let the world around him suffocate him.

He wasn't sure when he started openly crying, but after a bit he felt the warmth of another body next to his, Gavin's arm around his shoulders. It was the most comforting thing in the world, but he just couldn't stop sobbing.  
"Join the club, chap..." Gavin muttered against Ray's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner..."

Ray had finally realized a few things that night.  
1) He didn't understand himself.  
2) He wanted to die.  
3) Gavin was the most important person to him at that point.

And so slowly, he drifted asleep next to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration for Gavin's and Ray's talk: My skin by Natalie Merchant


	14. A Friendly Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT  
> YOU NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D SEE THIS HAPPEN, HUH?

"Hey! You guys!"  
Ray tiredly opened his eyes, trying to focus his senses. There was someone attempting to get his attention, but who? Where was he? It took him a minute, but then he remembered the previous night and felt the warmth next to him. He glanced sideways and smiled very faintly at Gavin's sleeping form.  
"Ray! Gavin!" The voice was clearly Jack's now, but Ray didn't feel like calling back. He sighed, slipping out of the comfort that was Gavin Free and made his way to the edge of the roof.

"Hey!" Ray gave a small wave and Jack looked relieved. "Jesus Christ, glad you guys are okay...Michael woke up this morning and panicked." He explained, scratching at his beard. He seemed as nervous as always. Michael was then seen in the distance and as soon as he caught sight of Ray he jogged over.  
"God fucking damnit! You guys were just up there?!" He yelled angrily.

A groggy Gavin stirred from his sleep, watching Ray talk.  
"Yeah...surprised you didn't just look up here first, dude." The brunette smirked, standing up fully. Michael grumbled something and Jack made a face.  
"Whatever, just get the fuck down here and let's get Ryan. We need to keep moving..." The young survivor stormed off into the pizzeria, probably to get the supplies.

"Wha's going on?" Gavin slurred, rubbing his eyes. "We're going to find Ryan and then head out. Come on." Ray offered his hand and the blonde took it gratefully. As they both climbed down, they were greeted back Jack, who kept looking between them. "Hey guys, uh...why were you both up there...like that?" He sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. Gavin seemed to blush, but Ray acted completely nonchalant about the whole thing.  
"I kinda freaked out last night and Gav helped me out." He shrugged slightly.

"Oh." Was all Jack said before he slowly walked away to meet up with Michael.  
"Thanks, by the way." Ray muttered, glancing at Gavin. "For what?"  
"For being the only one there for me..." He grinned and started to leave, so the Brit didn't get the chance to say anything in return.

They rounded the corner and regrouped with Michael and Jack.  
"Alright, we've got all the stuff and Ryan went that way to look for you dumbfucks." Michael told them, handing them their stuff. "Let's head out." He began speed-walking ahead, obviously in a hurry.  
Jack frowned, trying to keep up. Why WAS he in such a hurry? They had all the time in the world, really...

It was about three minutes until they saw something. "Is that Ryan?" Jack asked quietly, the others now looking. "Looks like it, but what's....who's that girl next to him?" Ray mumbled, making his way forward. The two seemed to be having a friendly discussion, so it couldn't hurt, really.  
"Ryan!" The Puerto Rican called out, getting the biochemist's attention. He waved back and started to walk towards the group, the girl close behind.

As she came closer, Michael did what he always did; he inspected her. She had darker hair, but it was more of an auburn brown with hints of it once being dyed red. Her face made her look friendly with bright eyes and a cheerful smile. Her black t-shirt was torn near the bottom, but it looked like it was once really nice. The jeans she wore were tucked neatly into some boots she had.  
When she was up close, Michael noted how beautiful she was.

"Hey guys, I see you found tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb." Ryan greeted, smiling for once. "This is Lindsay. She's apparently been separated from her group for about a week."  
The guys all said some form of hello, not sure how to react. It was a bit stupid, but none of them had seen a girl in awhile.  
"Separated? What happened?" Michael asked, stepping up. "Herd of Rotten got us all spread out. Our leader, Monty, tried his best, but I never made my way back, so I just ducked it out of there..." Lindsay explained, her face dropping for a moment.

"Jesus...hope they made it out okay. I'm Michael by the way." He reached out his hand and she shook it, smiling once again. "Nice to meet you, Michael. And, uh...who are the rest of you?"  
"I'm Ray." He waved weakly, not getting too close. Gavin perked up a bit and introduced himself happily. "I'm Gavin!"  
"Jack..." The bearded man muttered, looking down.

"It's great to meet you guys. Glad to see not everyone out here is a piece of shit, or I guess fucking psychotic." Lindsay laughed, managing to get the rest of the group smile. She figured that was a personal victory. "Well, Lindsay...you're free to join us. I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind, and who knows, we might find your group." Ryan glanced at the ginger when he said his name, being sure to get the underlying point across.  
Michael may have ran things, but Ryan could make his own choices.

Michael simply nodded once, hand gripping at his backpack strap. "Wow, really? That's fucking awesome! Thanks guys!" She grinned wildly, turning to hug Ryan for a second and then Michael. Both men grunted at the sudden force of her hug.  
She was stronger than she looked.  
"We're, uh, heading north so..." Ray started, but faded, not knowing where he was going with that. Gavin shifted uneasily, deciding it was best to keep silent. Lindsay nodded her head to show her understanding. "Alright, cool! Let's go then." She seemed filled with energy, but really, who could blame her?

Being separated from her group and being forced to survive alone must've been hard. Now, though, she had new people who were friendly and accepting. It was worth getting happy about.  
Michael started to lead the group again, Lindsay and Ryan following shortly after. Jack made a face, looking uncertain, then followed.

Ray and Gavin were last, but shared a look as they started walking. "What do you think, lad?" Gavin inquired quietly, staring at the back of the girl's head. Ray shrugged weakly, head faced down at his shoes. "She seems alright...guess we just have to keep an eye on her, man. See what she does..." He narrowed his eyes, not in a narsh way, but in an analytical way, trying to figure her out.  
Gavin rubbed at his arm and frowned, a little lost in his own mind.

"More people means someone might die, Ray..."


	15. Ryan's Mask Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back in school, and that means slow updates :c  
> I actually fell asleep around 6pm and just woke up  
> Cause it's midnight and I have school in 8 hours :'D

Ray looked to Gavin and furrowed his eyebrows. He hated seeing his friend like this, so broken beyond repair. And yet, both of them were, really. Everything around them was torn away and there wasn't much left to hold onto.

Ryan, on the other hand, was actually doing quite well. A long time ago, he placed an unseen mask upon his face, a mask made to protect him. That mask was one of apathy, shielding him from the world, but now, it was cracking. Something about Lindsay was forcing him to actually laugh and smile, something that now seemed foreign and strange. The way she appeared so optimistic and relieved to even have found anyone, it was a refreshing change of pace.

The group needed her, without a doubt.

Chances were, Lindsay could fix them all. After Geoff's death, everyone needed a breath of fresh air. "Ryan?" Lindsay spoke quietly, trying to get the man's attention. "Hm?" He hummed, still staring forward.  
"Mind if I ask you...to talk about yourself? I know that probably sounds fucking stupid, but I'd like to get to know you..." She kind of trailed off, no longer looking directly at him.

Ryan breathily chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Uh...I'm really not that interesting..."  
"Oh come on! You're handsome and nice, I'm sure you've got some stories of all the girls clammering over you!" She winked for good measure, but that only caused Ryan to become flustered.

"Me? Uh, hand....uh no, no! Not...uh..." He was unable to recover quickly and ended up looking stupid. He cleared his throat, gazing off to his right, away from Lindsay. The girl merely giggled, smiling contently. "Well, you didn't strike me as the shy type!"  
"I'm not, it's just...I suppose I'm not used to any, uh...attention."

Lindsay hummed quietly and folded her hands behind her. There was a moment of silence, but it was soon broken.  
"So...I'm handsome?" They both chuckled, Lindsay biting her lower lip to hold back her grin. "You, Ryan, are a man of many wonders..." She said, pausing inbetween many of the words. The biochemist shrugged half-heartidely.

"And you're a fascinating women, Lindsay."  
"Yeah, no, not really." She chuckled, still smiling.

"So...your group? Do you think they're...?" Ryan cleared his throat again, scratching at his facial hair. Lindsay's face sunk, but she didn't necessarily look sad. "They're probably fine...I mean, Monty's great as a leader. He undoubtedly made sure the others were okay. I just worry...shit might've gotten too bad." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Did you know any of them well?" Ryan asked next.

Lindsay grinned once more, getting ready to tease him again. "If that's your way of asking if I have a boyfriend, I was single long before shit happened." She winked and Ryan lost it again, face red.  
"I-I wasn't...I mean! Uh..." He bit the inside of his cheek and tensed. Way to go moron.  
"Holy fuck, you two! Get a room!" Michael turned and glared, but he didn't seem to be his usual brand of angry. Actually, he just looked annoyed...or perhaps...  
Jealous?

"Woah, there, bitchy! Calm yo tits!" Lindsay retorted humorously, cracking a smirk. Michael rolled his eyes and kept going, choosing to ignore them.

"Never thought I'd see him give up an argument like that..." Ryan muttered, not paying much mind to the fact that Lindsay was listening. "He's kinda in charge right? How'd that happen with an attitude like that?" She wondered aloud, crossing her arms. Ryan had to think a moment. He could easily tell her about Geoff, but it didn't really feel right. She was new, and even after weeks of grieving, the group wasn't ready to properly talk about it. Especially Jack and Michael. It hit them the worst.

"Things happened...Michael took responsibility...that's all." Ryan looked apathetic once more, trying to forget the way the bullet blasted through Geoff's head. The blood was everywhere and Jack wouldn't stop sobbing.  
"I get it. You lost someone, right?"  
Michael visibly tensed in front of them, fists clenching.  
"Yeah..."  
"Sorry..."

It was another silence, but this time it was awkward.  
"Hey, Michael? Gas station to our left..." Jack noted, lazily pointing to the abandoned building. The younger survivor nodded, heading towards it. A Rotten spotted them, but without paying much attention to it, Michael swung his axe and killed it in one strike. The corpse fell to the ground with a grotesque thud. Everyone carefully moved around it, following Michael.

Once they were inside, they split up, searching for any Rotten or any supplies that were useable. There was nothing. Ryan sighed, setting down his stuff and looking towards their leader.  
"Are we going to keep moving?"  
"Nah...we need to regroup and talk out a plan..." He explained, dropping his own belongings. Ray and Gavin quietly talked about something in the corner and Ryan noted their budding 'friendship'. Truthfully, it seemed they were starting something more, the way Ray would gently touch the Brit.

"What are we going to do about..." Jack trailed off and scratched at his nose. Michael shrugged, knowing what he was referring to.  
Ryan chose to ignore them a moment and wandered over to Lindsay in the corner. "Hey..." He greeted in a hushed tone. She muttered her own greeting and played with her hair.  
"By the way..." She started, looking up at the older survivor. "You never did tell me about yourself!"

Ryan had made a mask a long time ago, but now...it was broken as he smiled fondly at Lindsay.


	16. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to work hard and get this to chapter 19  
> From there, it'll be awhile, but I'm going to get the other 2 fanfictions to chapter 9 uwu
> 
> Why? You may be wondering  
> Because the last chapter of these fics will be HUGE  
> And I mean HUGE
> 
> Just you wait :'D

"Ryan? You're zoning out on me, man..." Lindsay joked, smiling lightly. The older man blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just...thinking..." He muttered, shrugging his left shoulder. Lindsay rolled her eyes and giggled, about to say something, but she was cut off by Michael's voice across the room.

"Everyone over here! We need to talk shit over!"  
With a sigh, Ryan made his way over, Lindsay close behind, a look of slight confusion crossing her face. It didn't surprise him, considering she wasn't use to Michael's....well, his everything.  
Michael was sitting, Jack situated next to him. The bearded man glanced up at the two approaching, but his face didn't change. He looked worried, as per usual.

As Ryan leaned against a shelf, Lindsay took a seat near Michael, a small, but polite smile sent to the leader. It was a moment more before Ray and Gavin showed up, both looking tired and solemn as they sat down. The Brit drew his knees close to his body and nestled his chin inbetween them, looking very discontented about the whole ordeal. Ray simply stayed close, seemingly fine.

"Kay, now that we're all gathered...listen the fuck up!" Michael started, voice stern and gruff. Jack appeared to shift awkwardly, looking to the ground. "We already know where our destination is...the question is, do we take a detour or say fuck it and just keep going?"  
Ryan raised an eyebrow in question. "A detour?" He asked, trying to get Michael go elaborate. Luckily, the ginger continued.

"Lindsay, the choice is mainly yours...do we look for your group first?" Michael was completely serious, the rest of the room hushing. Lindsay looked fierce for a moment, unimaginable confidence behind her eyes. "Of course we do! I can't just abandon them!" She shouted, her voice very lightly echoing against the wall.  
"If Lindsay wants to, then we put it to a vote. There are five of us, so obviously, majority rules." Michael explained the situation quickly, his eyes meeting Ryan's.

"I vote we look for them..." Ryan muttered, just loud enough to hear. With a wide grin, Lindsay thanked him and kissed his cheek, causing the biochemist to flush. "I second that." Michael stated plainly.  
Lindsay looked so excited and full of hope, until Gavin spoke up.

"No! We can't! It's too much of a risk! I won't bloody do it!" He firmly stated, looking angry before he hid his face. "I dun' wanna lose anyone else..." His voice was muffled, Ray slowly reaching out to him. "Sorry, Lindsay...really...but I have to agree with Gav." Ray glanced up sadly, truly apologetic. "Who knows what shape your group is in...we need to worry about ourselves right now."  
Lindsay looked crushed, mouth slightly open. She then turned to Jack, the deciding vote.

Instantly, he tensed, eyebrows furrowed and teeth gnawing at his lower lip in a panic. Of fucking course it had to come to him! He really should've spoken up sooner, but he just didn't know what to say! There was a lot at stake allowing themselves to spend less time getting to the power plant. They needed some kind of hope and he doubted they'd find it aimlessly searching Texas for a group who could or could not be alive. Everyone continued to stare, Michael getting impatient.  
"Jack!" He flinched, but recovered.

"I, uh...I'm sorry...I have to say no...we all know what could happen. Geoff---"  
"HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSWIPE!" Michael suddenly snapped, standing up and breathing heavily. He ground his teeth, fists clenched as he faced Jack. "Holy shit, Michael..."  
"NO! Shut the FUCK up, Jack! Don't even SAY Geoff's name! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE!" Michael's voice cracked near the end, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"He's GONE and doesn't affect ANYTHING to do with this group anymore! I'M IN CHARGE!" Everyone was staring, but no one said anything or made a move. There was an uncomfortable silence, the only sound being Michael's heavy breathing. "...You didn't fucking protect him, Jack...." He looked like he was about to lunge at Jack, but instead bolted from the building. Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We can't just let him out there by himself..." He muttered, staring at the ground.  
"I'll go."

Lindsay stood, looking very determined. "Are you sure? I mean--"  
"I'll be fine, Ryan. Just let me talk to him..." She gave a reassuring smile before heading off out the door. Ray furrowed his eyebrows, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't see this ending well, not really.  
Jack was pale, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. Michael was right, it was his fault. If he had been more careful or was just watching closer, then Geoff would've been around still. If Geoff was around, maybe he wouldn't be sitting here, with a group that didn't give a shit about him.

"Michael! Michael, wait!" Lindsay jogged to catch up with the fuming survivor. He continued to walk, shaking slightly from the outburst of emotions. "Michael? Do you want to talk?" He stopped in his tracks, glaring daggers at Lindsay. "Do I want to TALK? Does it fucking LOOK like I want to talk?!" He spat, gesturing towards his face. Lindsay stood her ground, glaring back as best she could. Her voice remained calm and quiet against his, which was loud and crude.  
"I think you do."

Michael suddenly frowned, entire face softening. He didn't speak, simply shook with unsaid feelings and forcefully held back his tears. A few slipped out, streaking down his dirt covered cheeks and dripping off his chin. Lindsay took a step forward and hugged him close. Michael began to cry, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her shoulder. "Shhh...it's okay." She whispered, gently stroking his hair. "He's gone...I...I still...h-he...fucking shit..." Michael's voice was muffled by the clothing Lindsay wore, but she heard everything he stuttered out.

"He saved me...and I...I c-couldn't...I couldn't save him..." Michael felt like collapsing right there, exhausted in more than one way, guilt eating away at him every day.  
"It couldn't have been your fault...or anyone's for that matter...life's a piece of shit like that..." Lindsay sighed, solemn eyes still watching for any danger. They were still a bit out in the open.

"I mean, you could blame Gavin, but he just looks like a clutz..." Michael chuckled at that. "He really...fucking is." He muttered, pulling slightly away from the warmth of Lindsay's body. "Knew it." She grinned, receiving a smile from the ginger. "You should've seen him when we first found him. The fuck didn't even know about the safety on his shitty gun!" Then Lindsay chuckled, looking a bit unsurprised. "Okay, then, don't leave me alone with him!" She remarked, the two of them leaving their embrace completely.

"No promises..."

A few more words were passed between them until Lindsay brought up heading back. Michael looked a bit sullen after that, but agreed to return, knowing he had to eventually. Like he said, he was in charge and there was no way he would abandon them.

Geoff wouldn't have.

Lindsay offered him her hand and they walked back, joking and smiling.

"Holy shit! There you guys are!" Ryan announced, getting the other's attention. Michael gazed down at his feet, mumbling something or other. "You bloody sausage! I was going mental!" Gavin declared, throwing his hands up in the air. "Translator please?" Ray teased, hands in his pockets. Gavin lightly whacked him on the arm.  
Jack took a few hesitant steps forward and smiled. Michael looked up at him and smiled back. He mouthed the word 'sorry' and then was bothered by Gavin, going on about british slang.  
Ryan remained silent, simply staring.

He made a note then, one that didn't sit well with him. The way Michael gripped Lindsay's hand, he knew all too well what was happening.  
And he wasn't happy with it.


	17. The Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Shipping in this chapter  
> And such  
> LOTS of hinted shipping uwu

Soon, night rolled around, the group overall feeling better about things. Michael was suddenly his old self, no longer bitter and hateful. He wasn't so quick to anger, though of course Gavin found himself wanting to test it out. He, of course, soon found the breaking point.  
That anger Michael felt, though, was quickly gone and he was laughing once more. All at once, Ryan saw the group in a way he hadn't seen them since that morning they went to Target. Michael and Ray were talking like old friends, Jack looked nervous, but he still was smiling, and it was almost as if Geoff was right there, watching the whole thing.

Ryan stood off to the side, apathy returning to him. At least, on the outside.  
Inside he felt a faint resentment towards Michael.  
He was right, Lindsay was what this group needed, but...  
She was what Michael really needed.

Eventually as the night trickled on, the group separated into smaller groups, the gas station store quieting.  
Gavin sat against a wall, a hand threaded in his hair. Jack wandered over, taking a seat next to the Brit. He muttered a greeting, but stayed silent for a moment. "Can I...help you, Jack?" Gavin finally asked, raising an eyebrow. The bearded man cleared his throat, eyes fixed on his own shoes. "No, it's just...we've not really talked in a long time..."  
"Jack, we've never talked." Gavin pointed out dryly. He chuckled nervously in agreement.

"Sorry about that...I guess we never really did, huh?" Jack scratched at the back of his neck. Gavin shrugged and mumbled something, drawing his knees to his chest. "What was that, Gav?"  
"I said, you never bloody liked me..." He looked bitter, pursing his lips in a pout. "It wasn't that, I just..." Jack struggled to find the right words, unsure of how to explain it properly. "I thought it was dangerous to make the group any larger...I know you probably don't get it..."

Gavin snorted and shook his head. "No, I understand...I feel the same 'bout letting Lindsay in." The Brit shifted, relaxing only slightly. "Yeah? Well I'm not so happy about expanding, either...you have to admit, though, she's been good for us." Jack smiled fondly to himself. Gavin huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to admit anything!" He insisted, receiving a breathy laugh from Jack. "Gavin, she fixed this group. Whether you want to admit it or not, we were in a bad place, all of us. We really needed her."

The younger survivor again rolled his eyes, now crossing his arms. "Whatever..."

Ray took slow steps, pacing along the back of the store, near where all the frozen good were once kept. Ryan laughed through his nose, approaching the brunette. "What's your problem, Ray?" He asked, making the man jump. "Shit, Ryan...didn't see you there..." He chuckled nervously, stopping to lean up against the freezer doors. "What's up?"  
"Not much, I suppose. I thought you would've been around Gavin." Ryan responded, hands in his pockets. Ray shrugged weakly, looking to the side. "Gav wanted some time to think to himself..."  
"Hm..."

Ryan scratched his nose, but quickly returned his hand to his pocket. "Are you doing alright?" The blonde suddenly questioned, receiving a confused look from Ray. "Uh, yeah. Of course I am. Why?" It was Ryan's turn to shrug weakly, his gaze not leaving Ray's. "You were pacing, for starters."  
"A guy can't pace without something thinking he's not okay? Sorry, I can't live in this country anymore." He grinned. "Just gonna go home to Puerto Rico." Ryan chuckled deeply, a faint smile across his lips.

"Seriously, though...I should be asking you that, dude! You've never bothered to smile or laugh at my jokes before..." Ray pointed out, still grinning. "Yeah, well, now it's just a pity laugh." Ray rolled his eyes and Ryan ruffled his hair. "Dude, watch the hair."  
"Ray, we're in an apocalypse right about now...shut up about your hair." The two laughed briefly, smiling at eachother. "Glad I get to see the real Ryan."

"Speaking of real...mind if I ask something?" Ryan took a couple steps closer and joined Ray, leaning against the freezer doors. "Sorry, man, I don't swing that way."  
"Shut up." Ryan chuckled, but quickly got back on topic. "You never told us about your first experience with...all of this." Ray suddenly tensed, staring blackly ahead of himself. "You mean...day one?" His voice was low and quiet, barely above a whisper. "Yeah."

"It wasn't the best."  
"No one's was."  
Ray sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. "I'm...not proud of what I did...out of fear and desperation...I thought I was going to die, ya know?" Ryan didn't bother to ask questions, instead stayed silent and listened. "I killed people...for their supplies...I didn't bother with the evacuation like most people did. I stayed behind with the idea of taking everything that was left. I...I, uh, remember...this one guy had a really good knife..." Ray's fingers brushed against the handle of his hunting knife.

"He cried....and I just watched...."

Lindsay rested her head against Michael's shoulder, eyes closed as he spoke. "So we just left and laughed about it the next day. Poor JJ still couldn't remember a thing in the morning." Michael chuckled lightly and smiled fondly at his memories. Lindsay giggled very quietly, shifting a bit so she was closer to his body. A slight blush spread across the ginger's face. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just sat there, enjoying the feeling. "Michael...? You stopped talking..." Lindsay complained against his arm.

"Sorry...I didn't know you wanted me to continue..." He muttered, letting his head fall back. "Well I do...unless you want to stop?"  
"I think I might be out of stories, really..." Michael admitted, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. "...Do you mind if I...ask about Geoff?"  
He tensed for a moment and Lindsay certainly felt it. "No...go ahead..."  
"What was he like?"

Michael closed his eyes, thinking back. "He was...great. I remember when he found me way back when. I was a mess, all covered in a fuck ton of blood and already giving up. I had fucked up and tried trading with this group...cause I was desperate at that point. I had been on my own, by choice. I passed people who needed help, because I was so fucking caught up in myself and my own god damn problems. I was kind of a shitty person..." He paused a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and get back on track.

"If it wasn't for the fact that those assholes shot me, then I wouldn't have been forced to accept help...and I would've never trusted anyone...Geoff, and Jack, too, helped me through that."  
When Michael glanced down at Lindsay, she looked asleep. "...Lindsay?"  
"Hm?"  
"Sorry...thought you passed out on me..." Michael saw her smile and felt it against his arm. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him. "...I wouldn't do that..."

There was a comfortable silence between them, before Lindsay broke it. "Thanks, Michael...for sharing that with me...and everything else..." She kissed his cheek and then nestled back into his arms.  
Michael couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, feeling truly happy for the first time since shit hit the fan. Quite frankly, he could get used to that.


	18. Accusations And Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to write this yesterday, but then I fell asleep uwu'  
> We're down to the final stretch  
> ANY GUESSES AS TO WHAT MAY HAPPEN?

It had been quite some time since that night and the group was almost to Dallas. Lindsay waa reluctant to ignore the fact that her friends might still be out there, but Michael was right, majority ruled and it would obviously be quite dangerous. So, they continued to move, everything feeling lighter.

"Alright guys, let's take a break..." Michael said quietly, heading towards an alleyway on their left. Lindsay smiled at the idea and followed closely behind, whispering something in his ear. Michael turned to her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Ryan watched, scowling only slightly. Of course he felt jealous of them. He had every reason to, especially since he thought that maybe...  
Well it was probably stupid, in all honesty.

Everyone made their way into the alleyway, small talk and glances shared as they waited to keep going. The power plant wasn't that far away now and they all wanted to just get there. It was what they'd been working on for so long and now it was so close they could feel it in every part of them.  
Ryan aimlessly walked down the alleyway, eyes casted down. "You alright, man?" Ryan looked up to see Ray to his right. The brunette appeared concerned, nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed.

Ryan chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I'm just anxious to get moving again..." He lied, scratching at the back of his head. Ray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't believe that for a second, but let it go. "Alright."  
"Oh, uh...Ray?" The blonde scanned around to be sure the others weren't too close by. "Yeah?"  
"Mind if I ask about you and Gavin?" Ray immediately glared, tensing up his shoulders. "Sounds to me like you just did..."

Ryan shifed uneasily, taking a few steps back so his back was against the cool bricks. "No need for the hostility, I was just wondering if you guys are official yet?" Ray flushed at the question, sputtering some nonsense before actually completing his sentence. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"It's obvious to me you two aren't just friends...I'm not judging, I was just curious." Ryan explained, shrugging very lightly. Ray looked flustered beyond all belief, still trying to defend himself.

"Well! I...You're just saying that cause you're jealous of Michael!" Ray managed, flailing his arms everywhere. Ryan raised an eyebrow, questioning the brunette's outburst. "What does that have to do with this?" His voice was a bit lower than usual, his eyes getting cold.  
"I dunno, I just--" Ray suddenly jerked his head up and stared wide eyed at Ryan. "Wait...you ARE jealous of Michael?" He asked, searching the biochemist's face for anything.

"Unlike you, Ray, I'm not all secretive and in denial. I know I'm jealous." Ryan admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Shit...sorry...I didn't know..." Ray muttered, eyebrows furrowing. The blonde shrugged once more, gazing off to his left. "It's fine. I still have feelings for Lindsay, but...it's obvious Michael needed her a lot more than me. I'm glad she's happy and I'm glad everyone is in better spirits....I just wish..." He sighed deeply, letting his eyes close.  
He could feel Ray's eyes on his and frowned.

"I wish it could've ended differently."

Gavin breathed deeply, eyes fluttering as he leaned up against the wall. Jack gave him a concerned look, but said nothing until he saw the Brit sink down. "Gav? Are you alright?" He asked, sitting with him. "Right as rain, Jack!" Gavin smiled widely, but still looked exhausted everywhere else. Jack wasn't convinced, but it wasn't like he could pester him much more. Still, it was worth a shot to try and get him to talk. "You sure? You don't look so hot..."  
"Sod off, I'm fine!" Gavin suddenly looked pissed off, his attitude doing a 180 within a few seconds.

"Jesus, what's your problem?" The bearded man spat back, half glaring. "I don't know why you keep bothering me, you pleb! Go faff about somewhere else!" Gavin crossed his arms and turned away, firmly pouting.

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of here...sun'll be down soon!" Michael called to everyone, his voice echoing down the alleyway. They all made their way out, feeling the cold breeze of the autumn soon to come. September was just about done, as Jack had told them. October was right around the corner and it would only get colder from there.

A Rotten stumbled out of an open door and Gavin raised his crossbow, taking aim for only a minute before an arrow was shot straight through the Rotten's eye. As they passed it, Gavin knelt down and retrieved his arrow, though Jack noted how tired he looked from just doing that.  
There was something going on with him.


	19. A Little Farther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be updated for awhile, because I want to get Zombie Teeth and RWBY Zombies caught up to where they're both at chapter 9 uwu  
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this so far and what you expect to happen next time :'D
> 
> And thank you guys for reading up to this point, this is almost my most popular fanfiction hehe

On the outskirts of the town, they made their way inside a grocery store, all of them splitting up to check down the aisle ways. Michael went with Lindsay, Ray with Gavin, and Jack going with Ryan.  
Michael took out his flashlight and shined the light along the shelves looking for anything, while Lindsay kept watch for Rotten. "Finding anything?" She asked in a hushed voice. Michael shook his head no, sighing slightly. "It's been cleaned out, that's for sure..."

Lindsay carefully stepped over an empty box of crackers and frowned. "I guess at least we know there are other survivors out there..." She commented rather optimistically. Michael laughed through his nose and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, from the looks of it, either a fucking large group, or a small group who went here a fuck ton..." He continued his search, but nothing really came up.

"Either way, that could be seen as good news." The smile she gave was contagious and Michael couldn't help but not respond negatively. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Jack and Ryan searched carefully, both with their flashlights in hand. Jack grunted discontently, obviously not having any luck. "Jesus, this place is fucking empty!" He complained, gripping a shelve as he tried to see something way in the back. All he could see was an empty can. Ryan smirked to himself. "Well, what did you expect? For us to just randomly find a bunch of food? It doesn't work that way." The room was nearly quiet, besides the quiet whispering of the small pairs. Jack turned and glared at Ryan.  
"Dude, shut the fuck up. I know we're not going to find a lot of food, but I was hoping for something!" He sighed and returned to his search when he saw Ryan's amusement.

"Don't be so smug, asshole." Jack added, grumpily searching now. There was still nothing to be found anywhere. "We really need more food..."

Michael suddenly stopped, turning to look at Lindsay. "There are five lights..."  
"Uh, yeah?" She gave him a befuddled look, placing one hand on her hip. "Ryan, Jack, Gavin, Ray, and yours." She counted them on her fingers and showed them to the ginger. He rolled his eyes and pointed the left. "Jack and Ryan..." Then he pointed to the right. "Ray, Gavin, and there's another!"  
Lindsay shifted her focus over there and her eyes widened. "Holy shit..." She breathed, not sure what to do.

Ray lazily walked along the aisle, disappointed at the lack of...well, anything! Gavin still persisted, however, and looked along all of the metal shelves, determined to find something. "Face it, dude..." Ray started, turning the flashlight in his hand. "There's nothing..."  
"There has to be!" Gavin insisted rather strongly, his voice cracking slightly. He scrambled around the shelves, frantically looking for anything even worth nothing, but still, everything was gone. There was only the smallest bit of trash every now and then, but not much beyond that.

"Gavin, let's just get going...we'll check the next---" Suddenly, a thud caused Ray to whip around, noticing Gavin passed out on the ground. Ray flipped his shit, rushing over and shaking the still warm, but limp body in his hands.  
"Gavin! Oh fuck! FUCK! GUYS, HELP!" He yelled into the abandoned store, his voce bouncing off the walls. Just as he did an unfamiliar figure stepped out of the shadows behind him. The sound of a few footsteps behind the brunette made him turn quickly.

He couldn't make out much in the dark, especially with a flashlight right in his eyes, but he saw a baseball cap. Without a moment of hesitation, Ray got his gun and shot, scaring away the stranger.  
Michael and Lindsay were the next to arrive, having already been on their way. "Fuck! What the fuck happened?!" Michael questioned, kneeling beside Gavin. The Brit didn't stir from his unconscious state, simply remained limp in Ray's arms. The Puerto Rican sputtered, trying his hardest to make sense.  
"I-I-I don't...Gavin he, uh! Shit, he just fell over and, uh...fucking hell! Some guy, I don't..." Ray was panicking, body shaking and eyes watering.

Jack and Ryan, being the farthest away, made it around the corner just then, both looking very worried. "What happened?!" Ryan's booming voice came. Michael glanced over, looking like he was about to cry. The biochemist pushed past Jack and then Lindsay as he made his way beside Gavin. "Shit..."  
"I knew he was acting weird..." Jack mumbled as he shifted uneasily. Everyone gave him a questioning look within a second.

Just as he went to speak, the sound of Rotten outside alerted them all. "We have to fucking get out of here!" Ryan insisted, already taking a few steps towards the back of the store. Ray shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.  
"What about Gavin?!" Michael barked, now standing. The blonde gave him an apologetic look as he lowered his voice. "We have to leave him. I'm sorry, but we can't afford to be slowed down."  
"FUCK NO!"

"H-He's still breathing!" Ray told them, still shaking even as he inspected Gavin. "We can't leave him behind! Please!" He looked at everyones faces, pleading with all his heart that someone would say something. The front door's glass sounded like it shattered. There was no more time to discuss.  
Michael lifted Gavin's body and slung him over his shoulder with only a little trouble. He weighed less than he thought.

"Let's go!" Everyone began to run, the sound of the Rotten closing in as they reached the emergency exit. Ryan practically tackled it open, letting everyone through. He then slammed it shut and didn't wait even a second before hurrying to keep up.

It was maybe ten minutes of running before they slowed down, Michael gasping for air. "I thought I said leave him behind...we still don't know WHY he fainted!" Ryan was quick to anger, turning towards the ginger with fists clenched. Michael motioned for Ray to come closer and gave him Gavin's limp body, still struggling to catch his breath. Shit was about to go down and he would need all the energy he could get.  
"He's alive! We don't leave anyone behind if they're alive!" He argued back, jerking a finger at the blonde. "You heard Jack! Gavin's been acting weird! What if he was bit and never told us? Did you EVER think THAT?!"

Ray looked to Lindsay, who was clearly torn at that moment. She simply didn't know what to do or who was right. Jack looked worse off, though. His eyes were still wide and he was panting for breath aswell, fingernails digging into his palms as he continued to panic. Ray wanted to comfort him, but just didn't know how to.  
"Gavin's NOT bit! Fucking shut the fuck up, Ryan! He's fine! We'll fucking FIX THIS, so stop fucking trying to start shit! I mean, god fucking damn it! We can't do this!" Michael was completely red faced, looking like he was ready to lunge at Ryan.

"Fine! But if he doesn't wake up...I hope he bites you first!" Ryan spat, quickly turning away and continuing to walk. He knew it wasn't much farther, the power plant was just over the hill. A little bit more and they'd be there...


	20. Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ZOMBIE TEETH OR RWBY ZOMBIES  
> READ THEM BEFORE THIS CHAPTER  
> PLEASE  
> IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE IF YOU DO

When Gavin woke up, the blurry image of Michael knelt next to him was the first thing he saw. The first thing he heard was his own name, said by Ray, somewhere to his left. Slowly, but with a fuzzy head, Gavin regained consciousness. "Muh?" He mumbled, eyes fluttering. "Oh thank fucking christ..." Michael grinned from ear to ear, now standing up. Lindsay found her way over and smiled gently, glad to see the brit awake.  
"You fucking scared us, man..." Ray said with slight relief, a few stray tears falling down his face. "Oh...sorry..." It wasn't like he knew what to say, so instead he chose to sit up a bit better, feeling uncomfortable with his chin on his chest.

"Are you bit?" Ryan's booming voice came from Gavin's left as he slowly came into view. "What? No. Have you gone mental?" The blonde rubbed at his eyes, feeling weak and out of breath, even though he was sitting. "Then why the fuck did you pass out back there?!" Ryan was stern and to the point, even with Michael glaring him down. Jack was leaning against the far wall, obviously not wanting to join in the mess, but smiling at Gavin all the same.  
"I, uh..." The brit suddenly remembered what happened and practically felt his heart sink. "I haven't been eating..." He explained, tensing up his shoulders.

"And why the hell would you do something like that?" Michael asked bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Cause I was worried about rations..." He admitted sheepishly. With a sigh, Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're a fucking moron. Can someone go into town and get some food?" Michael scanned around the room, no one volunteering until his eyes landed on Ryan. "I can go." The biochemist gave a very apathetic look to Michael, not wanting to look as guilty as he felt. "Well, alright. Go alone or take someone along, whatever you think best. Just bring us some food, and quick." The ginger instructed firmly, walking off soon after.

Ryan huffed in slight annoyance and left to gather his things. When he returned to the main room of the powerplant, he noted Michael and Lindsay were gone. It only seemed polite that he apologize to them both for acting so irrationally before, so he wandered off to find them.  
"You know, it was sweet of you to help Gavin like that..." It was Lindsay's voice, just around the corner. Ryan stopped at said corner and watched with steady eyes as Lindsay got closer to Michael. "It wasn't much...I just care about him, ya know?" The ginger was smiling nervously, a slight blush across his cheeks. "Nonsense, it was a lot. You're actually not as much of an asshole as you try to be..." She giggled cutely and leaned forward, kissing him.

Ryan wanted to stop them, wanted her all to himself, but...  
Obviously, he fucked up. Lindsay made her choice. It was time to move on.

Ryan quickly headed out of the building, dodging a question from Jack. There was no way he was going to cry like an idiot infront of them. After a bit of walking towards the town, the biochemist stopped, listening closely. There were footsteps coming up to him. He froze in place, unsure of what to do. He could've hid, but what if they found him? Or should he have tried and threaten them? It was too late to decide then, though, because soon, a group emerged.  
The man infront raised his katana, looking fierce. "Who are you?"  
"Ryan Haywood..."  
"....Monty Oum."

Back at the powerplant, Michael had his back against the wall, hand on Lindsay's cheek as he kissed her. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, trying to get closer.  
"Ahem...sorry to, uh...intrude..." Jack stood awkwardly, eyes casted down. Michael and Lindsay separated instantly, both red in the face. "No, uh...the fuck you want Jack?" The bearded man looked up at his leader and frowned. "We kinda have a situation...come on..." With confused looks, both Michael and Lindsay followed Jack closely, until they understood.  
Ray held up a gun and had it pointed at a group of five, one of them crying for some reason.

"What the fuck...who are these guys?" Michael asked Jack, stepping forward. "You could just ask us, ya know." One of the strangers pointed out, glaring from behind his glasses. With a small sigh, Michael stepped up to the man. "Alright. I'll bite. What's your fucking name?"  
"Burnie. Uh...Burnie Burns." He suddenly looked a bit scared with the ginger in his face. "Good. I'm Michael. Now what the fuck are you doing here?" Venom lined his voice, but it was really just him trying to act tough. No way he was going to appear weak infront of potential threats.

"We...were attacked." Burnie replied, looking towards one of the other guys, the one crying. "Chris and I barely made it out, but...we lost someone..." He muttered darkly. "Fucking assholes just started shooting us! Came out of nowhere!" Another man suddenly shouted.  
"Gus, I can handle this!" Burnie insisted, glaring Gus down. "Pff, right. THAT'S why we're being held captive! I think even Matt would be doing better than you!"  
"Please leave me out of this..."

"Monty? So...you wouldn't happen to be missing anyone?" Ryan asked, looking at the group. If this was who he thought this was, then he might've found Lindsay's group! Maybe then, she'd forgive him. His heart sank a little at his selfishness. Was he really that low? The man named Monty gave him a shocked look. "I...yeah. We are. Why?"  
"Lindsay, right? She's been with my group awhile now. If you want, I can take you to her, but first--"  
"First what? What do you want?" A shortish guy spoke up, looking so full of hope and willingness. Ryan chuckled quietly. "Easy there, kid. Just need some food for a friend."

A tall brunette grinned, holding up his backpack. "We've got plenty! Come on!" He giddily moved on ahead, following where Ryan had come from. "Certainly full of energy..." Ryan commented to himself, speed walking to catch up. The rest of the group followed, a couple of girls and the short guy, aswell as Monty. In the back of his mind, Ryan couldn't help but worry what Michael would say, however, these people seemed nice enough, though he felt someone was missing from Lindsay's descriptions...

"Man...that's rough..." Ray muttered after listening to Burnie's story. The man shrugged weakly, eyes full of sadness. "Yeah, well...we've made it..."  
"I'll talk it over with my group, but...I think it's fine if you guys stick around...someone I once knew, always said....strength in numbers..." Michael replied, remembering Geoff at the mention of death. Burnie smiled, looking thrilled. "I appreciate it...really, we all do!"

"Oh, god...Ryan!" Jack suddenly breathed out, pointing at the group behind their biochemist. "The fuck is he doing...?"  
Lindsay looked so beyond shocked, frozen in place for a moment, before rushing forward and tackle-hugging Monty and pulling in the others to join. "Found her group!" Ryan called, waving. "Found a group of our own!" Michael snarkily replied, doing a small wave.

With Monty's group a bit teary eyed, eventually they all stood together, glancing from person to person.  
Michael looked to Burnie and then to Monty. Could it really work with three leaders? Would he be pushed aside and be there to watch it all turn to hell? Deep down, he realized, it didn't matter. Lindsay was happy, Gavin was awake and eating, and they made it to the power plant.

All in a days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO  
> DID YOU EXPECT THAT? BE HONEST  
> So, THIS is not the end!  
> THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL  
> aptly named  
> Zombie Teeth: Til Death
> 
> I won't be starting it until about October, because the fic actually starts October first heheh  
> awesome, right?  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this part, and read the other fic endings, please!  
> Comments are so appreciated!  
> I love you all!  
> I kinda want to cry, everyone has been so supportive!


End file.
